I Belong to You
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: Demise has been defeated and all is peaceful back in the town of Skyloft, but something feels missing for Link? An flying accident send him into the hands of the demon lord, now a servant and unsure of his feelings for the perverse and touchy feely demon, how will he survive? SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS GhiraLink
1. Prologue

LINK POV  
The warm summer air blows against my face lightly as I step outside that early morning. It has been a week or so since Demise had been defeated, and ever since then something seems to tug at my heart. I keep seeing him in my dreams, no, not Demise. Him. We would lock eyes, and he grow closer to me. His hands would take mine and he'd kiss my forehead and hold me. There was no doubt that I missed the perverse demon, i knew there was some part of me that wanted more with him, but never got the chance to. It gets lonely, Zelda's with Groose, Pipit and Karane are never apart, and after i finished my quest, Peatrice wanted no relationship with me. I need to get my mind off of everything so i'm outside in the early morning, standing at the ledge of a flying platform in the plaza before anyone had awoken. I'm going to go flying, that clears my mind. I leap off, feeling the air blow quick past me. I realize i was still falling as i'm halfway to the cloud barrier. I quickly whistle, but my bird isn't there yet. I start to panic. No, no this is how people could die on Skyloft! I whistle once more, looking frantically to my left and right, no sight of my bird. Where was he?! I watch as I get ever nearer to the cloud barrier and I shut my eyes, my whole world going black as I slam into the barrier.

_It feels like I am still falling, I try to open my eyes and find I cant, everything is black around me, I can see myself, but that's it. Am I dead? No...No i feel everything around me. The feeling of fallings stops all around me, but the feel of someone picking me up and move me starts. Im scared now, because if I didn't die, who has me now?! After a while i'm finally laid onto something soft, and then a tingle spread across my body. Then it's gone. I hear footsteps, and the world around me starts to appear._

I sit up quickly, breathing heavily. I'm not dead, but the room i'm in is completely unfamiliar. I look down at myself first, I don't have any cuts or bruises, but i'm lacking anything other than the brown pants i normally wore. I look around now, I laid on a medium sized bed, red drapes surround me and red silk sheets are below me. Pulling the drapes back, i survey the room. The room is pure white, across from the bed are two closed doors, there's a door that leads to a balcony outside, and theres a large door that must be the entrance to the bedroom. There's a white wardrobe, and a desk to match. I don't know who owns this room, and i jolt slightly as the large door begins to open. HE walks in, steaming red mug in a white gloved hand. I back up slightly, no, I saw him disappear! I thought he was dead along with Demise!

"You're finally up sky child, you had me worried." Ghirahim says, and I'm confused by his words. Since when did Ghirahim ever worry about me? He stands in front of me and hands me the mug. I look at it skeptically, its bright red, and before i could examine it more he's rolling his eyes at me.

"What?"

"It's just a potion, hero. drink it."

"Why is it steaming? Potions I know don't normally-

"I had just finished making it. Now drink it." He demands. I nod, bringing the liquid to my lips and drinking it all. It makes me feel slightly better, and thats when I look up at Ghirahim. He looks the same as he always did, sans the large red cloak.

"wh-what happened?" I ask, looking around skeptically. Ghirahim stays standing, looking me up and down as he speaks.

"I was wandering the forest, unsure of what to do since my master is dead, and will not be back for quite some time. I suddenly see you, falling from the sky once more! I teleported you to the ground and then carried you back here, to my home." He says, gesturing around the room. I nod almost frantically as i move to stand, but he pushes me back down onto the bed. Ghirahim clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"My my, sky child! Always so impatient! I save your life and not even a thank you?" He says, I gulp once more, unsure of what to say for a moment. He lets me sit up and I run my hands through my fingers.  
"W-Well...Thank you, I guess." I mumble, and suddenly Ghirahim is eyeing me like some kind of predator.  
"Hey,Hero...you're going back to your little rock in the sky right?" He asks, looking me up and down. I nod, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, why do you want to know?" He giggles at that.  
"How about I join you? I do get lonely, and bored, maybe I could say hello to that little friend of yours. You know, the sky maiden?" He offers. I quickly put my hands up.  
"No! No I'd never let you get anywhere near Zelda!I'll do anything to get you away from her!" He laughs more at my statement.  
"Anything? Well, how about I make a little offer?" I gulp, because whatever idea Ghirahim had, it couldn't be good. "You live here, Down on the surface, As my servant." He says, there it was. No idea of his was an advantage to me at all. But I had to do it, if I didn't, what would he do to Zelda and the rest of Skyloft? I think for a moment, averting my eyes away from the demon.  
"What's the catch. Knowing you, you've got some motive hidden in this servant offer." I ask, glaring at him. He giggles, grasping my chin in his hand.  
"Im a demon, and I have certain desires sky child. Mainly you. What I want is the hero himself! I would have my way with you. wherever and whenever I want. You could put your two cents in but that wouldn't mean I'd agree to it every time." He purrs, rubbing my neck with a finger as he pulls it away. I back up slightly, moving so I had a way to run.  
"If I say no?"  
"Well...I could just pay a visit to your rock in the sky and say hello to the maiden and your little friends..." He threatens. I sigh, I have to...but I make an idea.  
"Can you give me until midnight to think?" I ask. "It would give me time to think about what to do, say my goodbyes and all that if I do agree to this."  
"Of course sky child! Where shall I come to gain your decision?" he asks, grinning. I gulp, nervous to hear his response.  
"Do you know your way around Skyloft?" I ask. He nods.  
"Why yes, you want me to go to your home, I take it?" He knew. Ghirahim smirks as I tell him to meet me inside the academy, down the first hallway. He nods.  
"Of course sky child! See you tonight." He grins, snapping his fingers.  
I flop to the wooden floor of my bedroom and I groan. Now I have to think; if I say yes, Ghirahim would use my body any way he wants, but if I say no...he comes after all of us. I have no way to fight him if he does, Fi is gone, but maybe he's lost some power since his master died? Either way I have to go through with this.

I'm laying on my bed, shifting nervously as I wait for the time to go out. I said my goodbyes, telling them I was going to be the knight of the surface, I couldn't tell Zelda yet. At the last minute I'll do it. The sudden knock at my door makes me jolt slightly. He's here. I get up, and grab the bag I'm taking with me; just a few uniforms and things like that. I open the door and Ghirahim smiles at me warmly.  
"Your decision?" He asks. I nod silently, unsure if I can say the words, and he giggles lightly.  
"I...I just want to say goodbye to Zelda." I choke out. He nods, taking my bag and watching me as I ascend the stairs to my right. I knock on Zelda's door and it's a few seconds before she opens the door, I must have woken her up.  
"Oh good evening Link!" She smiles, I must look sad because she frowns slightly. "Is everything okay?" She asks. I sigh.  
"I'm leaving Skyloft early tomorrow morning. Before anybody wakes up. I'm going to live on the surface and protect them." I explain. Zelda gasps, surprised.  
"What? When did this decision happen?"  
"This afternoon really, I feel as if I should be down on the surface...a new beginning almost." She has no idea how true that statement was. Zelda nodded, hugging me lightly.  
"Will you come back to Skyloft?" She asked. I nod when she pulls away.  
"Of course! I wouldn't leave anyone like that forever!" I say, forcing a smile. She smiles at that. I can't help but pull her into another hug.  
"You be good alright? Tell Groose I'm sorry I never said goodbye, but...I'll be back. I promise." I say, letting go. She nods.  
"You be good down there too okay? Stay safe for me." Zelda says, and I can't help but smile. I nod, hugging her a final time before turning and descending the stairs. Ghirahim grins wickedly at me as I stand in front of him.  
"Ready to go, Hero?" He asks. I nod, and he pulls me close to him, my bag in one of his hands as our bodies are pressed together. He snaps his fingers, and we're in his room once more. I put my bag next to his bed and I sit down on the silk sheets, running my hands through my hair. I feel Ghirahim's eyes on me and when I look up, he grins.  
"It's quite late, Hero." He purrs.  
"Yes, and?"  
"We should get some rest, I've got things planned for you that you'll need your energy for." He says, and I gulp. Ghirahim snaps his fingers, taking my shirt and shoes off and laying down on the bed, bringing me down with him. I shift uncomfortably in his arms, and he purrs lightly.  
"Afraid, Sky Child?" He asks. I groan.  
"Why would I be afraid of you?"  
"You're tense and shaking. Normally that's fear." He declares. I try to push him off to no avail before groaning again and laying down, my back facing him.  
"Wh-Whatever I'm going to sleep." I hiss, putting a hand under my head. His grip loosens slightly, pulling the blanket over both of us before he shifts and relaxes, keeping his arms around my waist.

It takes awhile, but I finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A SLIGHTLY VIOLENT SCENE

((It takes awhile, but I finally fall asleep.))  
I groan as I wake up, my mind registering when happened the day before. I'm Ghirahim's slave now. I shut my eyes as I hear the door open again, maybe he'll see me sleeping and wait. I hear the drapes slide back, and he pushes me onto my back. I feel his ear against my chest and then I feel a weight on my hips. I open my eyes a crack and fight off the urge to push Ghirahim off me. He's straddling my hips and when he looks back at me I shut them quick. He kneads his hands up my chest, and I hear a purr emanating from him. Ghirahim moans lightly as he speaks.  
"Oohh Link...Still in bed? Now that's not polite...I've got plans for you today! Big plans! It's not kind to sleep in when you're working in someone else's house.." His hands knead upwards before gripping my shoulders and leaning down, his lips brush against mine as he talks.  
"So stop acting like you're asleep."  
My eyes snap open at that, frozen until Ghirahim pulls away. I prop myself up on my elbows and look up at him.  
"S...Sorry.." I mutter, Ghirahim giggles because I'm almost shaking horribly, not wanting to admit I'm afraid of what he'll do next. He's still purring, as he gets off of me, standing up and stretching.  
"Get dressed, Hero. Although I've got a much different outfit for you later." He grins. I do as he says, picking up my shirt from the floor and pulling it on. He takes my hand after, and I tense lightly.  
"Don't be so scared, Sky child. You're hungry right?" He asks, my stomach growls at the thought and Ghirahim laughs. "Come with me then." He purrs, making me follow him out of the room and down a long, tall, hallway and turning a corner or two. He leads me into an open room on the right and lets me sit at the table there. I'm nervous, watching him move across the kitchen, pick up something out of a bowl, and then hand me a medium sized fruit and place a fruit of his own on the table when he sits across from me. I pick up the fruit, unsure of what it is. My eyes find Ghirahim, and he rolls his eyes, biting into it.  
"There, it's safe to eat." he says once he swallows. "It's just some fruit from out back." I nod, biting into it. It was a bit sweet for me, and a little hard, but i could tolerate it. We ate in an awkward silence for a while, I got up and threw away the core of my food before speaking.  
"So...what're these plans of yours?"  
He grins, practically ecstatic as he says his plans.  
"First I'll give you your uniform, then we'll finalize our little contract, and then I'll show you around today!" Ghirahim chimes. He quickly finishes his breakfast and then we're back in his room.  
"I'll need to give the uniform first because you won't be able to wear a shirt today." he purrs, and I fight off the urge to look intimidated, though my mind's going a mile a minute.  
"Do I want to know yet?" I mutter. He shakes his head, turning to a closet and pulling out a red shirt and fan pants. I cock my head, taking them when I'm handed them. He snaps his fingers, summoning a mirror as I change into this uniform. My eyes widen at the outfit Ghirahim gave me. I expected some overly revealing body suit so that demonic pervert could gawk at me all day, but it was almost the opposite. It was just a tight dark red, low v neck and tight brown pants. I look back at Ghirahim for a moment before turning back to the mirror. He grins.  
"Something wrong, Hero?" he purrs. I gulp, pulling on the long sleeves of the shirt.  
"No..I just..kinda expected something else?"  
"If you want I can find something else for you-  
"No! No this is perfectly fine!" I say frantically. He giggles, motioning me to him. I have to, so I do, nervously sitting in his lap. He brings his lips to my neck, lightly kissing upwards until his mouth meets mine. I whimper, shuddering under his touch as I kiss back. As soon as the moment happened it was over, and he lays me onto the bed.  
"Take your shirt off and wait here." he orders. I do as he says, watching him leave the room. A few minutes later he's back,Two strips of red cloth in his hand and his lips looking brighter than normal. Ghirahim calmly grasps my hand, bringing it up as he ties it to the bed post with the cloth, doing the same to my other hand. He straddles my hips, summoning one of his daggers. My eyes widen and this is when I start to panic, pulling against the bindings and flailing my legs. Ghirahim narrows his eyes, pulling me into a deep kiss. I relax, wanting to put my arms around his neck. He pulls away, keeping his lips against mine as he speaks. It feels as if my entire body is going numb, my eyes drooping lightly as my eyes meet his.  
"If you move this will hurt even more. It'll be over before you know it." I nod, my breath hitching as he puts the point of the black dagger to below my collar bone. I groan in pain as he drags it diagonally across, doing this in a criss cross pattern. A horrible stinging pain spreads through my body, but I keep a brave face, I don't want Ghirahim to have the satisfaction of doing this. I hiss every time the blade crosses over another cut. It doesn't hurt as much as I expected, and he makes sure the long cuts riddle my chest in a criss cross manner before pulling the dagger away and it dematerializes from his hand.  
"Now did that hurt?"  
"N-no..." I choke out. "You...you did something. I feel numb." He giggles, wiping his lips and kissing my nose.  
"Then that worked." he smiles. "I can't take the feeling away just yet." he places his hands on my chest and they begin to glow bright orange. It feels as if my body's in a dull fire, feeling every single cut he gave me close up. I shut my eyes, whimpering lightly at the pain. When he pulls his hands away is when I open my eyes. My chest is bloody, but I see the cuts had scarred over. Ghirahim leans forwards, removing my bindings and walking out of the room. Was he just going to leave me here? Numb and covered in blood? My mind races, hoping that wasn't the case. He's back after a few moments, the cloth that he tied me with soaked.  
"If I'm hurting, just tell me." Ghirahim purrs, placing the wet cloth to the scars. My breath hitches as the cloth hits the wounds and I shudder, shutting my eyes as he wipes the blood from my chest. He continues, not noticing my reactions. He rubs the cloth directly down one scar and a moan escapes me before I could stop anything. Ghirahim pauses, smirking as he does it again with another spot, I manage to hide this noise more than the first. He still hears it as he cleans the rest of the blood, abusing the new discovery, his hand "slipping" when it runs over a scar. I moan at every touch. Ghirahim grins once my chest is clean, placings his lips to my neck as he speaks.  
"Did any of that hurt?" He purrs. I shake my head, from the amount of times he touched me like that I'm panting and looking at him through heavy lidded eyes.  
"It..It didnt hurt.." I breathe, he takes the clean side of the wet cloth to my lips, wiping whatever he had left on me from the kiss off. My body starts to return to normal, and that's when the stinging sets in. That must have been what he meant. I groan, sitting up and watching to touch the scars but I don't, because I'm unsure of what will arise from that. I grab him by the top of his jumpsuit, catching him off guard as I stare into his eyes.  
"What did you put on my lips."  
"Just something to numb the pain. I'm going to get you a potion so the stinging goes away." He informs, leaving my grip through teleportation. I grip the sheets underneath me, and hope I don't have to endure another ordeal like that once more. He's back a few moments later, handing me a mug.  
"Drink it, then I'll show you around, Hero."


	3. Chapter 2

IT BEGINS~~~~

(("Drink it, then I'll show you around, Hero."))  
Time seems to drag on when I'm with Ghirahim, and it scares me that I don't know if that's a good thing or not. He showed me around the manor, every long and confusing hallway and room, and told me I was allowed to roam the manor but I wasn't allowed to leave without his permission or without him. He finished showing me around and then we ate dinner, which wasn't too bad, other than the looks he gave me throughout. He eyed me suggestively, looking me up and down, his hands playing with my knees under the table. I'm nervous if he'll do anything tonight, but when we go into his room, I disrobe into my boxers and he does the same, only to lay down with me as close as possible. The suspense has been killing me, he told me if I agreed he would take my body whenever he wants, and I expected him to start tonight but no.  
"Hey Linky...do your scars still sting?" he asks, and I nod lightly. Ghirahim pulls away, pushing on my shoulders so I'm on my back. I spoke too soon, he was going to do something tonight, my heart feels like its going to beat out of my chest as he pulls the blanket back and tugs at my boxers lightly. I look away, it feels like my face is on fire. He crawls over me, gently kissing me, one hand on my chest. The stinging sensation becomes pleasurable, and I lean into the touch as we kiss.  
His other hand suddenly grasps me through my boxers, rubbing me deeply and squeezing gently. I moan into his mouth, arching my back. He rubs the scars on my chest. Pulling away, he starts at my neck, nipping and sucking on the skin as he palms me. I buck upwards involuntarily, and let out a noise as he removes his hand. He starts kissing down from my jawline, stopping to run his tongue along the scars. I arch my back, wrapping my legs around his waist as he moves. He rolls his hips against mine and i moan loudly. His tongue reaches the waistline of my boxers before he pauses, I look as him as I pant lightly. Without a moment to waste he pulls them off, placing them to the floor.  
"My my I must have felt wrong, you're much bigger than I expected.." He purred,eyeing the erection I wish I didn't have. I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to see what he did next. They snap open involuntarily as I feel his tongue against my member.  
"Gh-Ghirahim what..." I breathe, moaning out as he closes his mouth around my shaft, that serpentine tongue wrapping around it. I arch my back at his actions, moaning his name loudly. He runs his hands down my thighs and I lean into the touch as his hands start scratching his nails down me. Ghirahim hums for a moment, and my mind starts to go fuzzy as the vibrations ring through my body. I sit up and my hands tangle into his hair and he starts sucking hard, dipping his tongue into the tip. I scream out his name, shuddering as the sensations are overwhelming.  
"Gh-Ghirahim I'm...I'm going to..." He makes a noise in his throat, running his hands down the inside of my thighs and sucking roughly. I scream his name in my release, shuddering. I suddenly freeze as he swallows loudly and my mind is racing at what just happened. Ghirahim removes his mouth, he grins up at me, pecking my lips.  
"They're not stinging now, are they?" He purrs, I bring a hand up to them, rubbing gently. They don't hurt when I touch them at all now. I shake my head and he grins.  
"Good...come here then." He purrs sweetly, laying down on the bed. I'm hesitant, still in shock at how quickly I had submitted to Ghirahim's touch.  
"Linky...come here." His tone is more demanding now. I do as he says, nervously laying down next to him, facing him. Ghirahim smirks, an ungloved hand reaching up and playing with my bangs.  
"Are you afraid?" He suddenly asks. I shake my head.  
"Of course not. Why would I be?" I sputter.  
"No reason, you're just in the presence of an absurdly powerful demon, and I wanted to know if you felt any fear for me." I narrow my eyes, inching closer to his face.  
"I haven't been afraid of you since we met. What makes me think I'll suddenly fear you now that you have free will?" I spit, he narrows his eyes, grinning.  
" remember now that I always get what I want, and I will never take no for an answer..." he purrs before pecking my lips and pulling me close. I don't do anything but wrap an arm around him, because I am a bit scared, but only of what this future with him shall bring.


	4. Chapter 3

((I don't do anything but wrap an arm around him, because I am a bit scared, but only of what this future with him shall bring.))

Ghira POV

Five days. I had given Link five days to get comfortable in this home before I began anything. That was enough. It was midnight, my lips formed a smirk as I strode down the halls to my bedroom. I saunter in and notice Link jolt as the doors slam shut behind me. He was sitting on his feet on the bed, waiting for me like he has for the past four days. I kneel on the bed infront of him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I press my lips against his and without hesitation he kisses back desperately. I hum against his lips, I had starved him of my touch the past five days. Showed the boy just how good I could make him feel, then I didn't touch, kiss, or even hold him the days I made him wait. He delves his hands in my hair, leaning on me, gods this boy was truly desperate for my touch. I pull away soon after, panting lightly as I speak against his lips.  
"It's time Link." I purr. He jolts, backing away slightly, but I hold him tighter to me, not letting go of my vice like grip on him.  
"Wh-what do you mean Ghirahim?!" I mock my hurt, smirking wickedly.  
"My my sky child, I thought we made it clear! When I want your body I would get it, wherever I want and whenever." I explain, pressing my lips to his. He's more hesitant this time, then he kisses back roughly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I kiss back, pushing my tongue into his mouth and wrapping my tongue around his, rubbing it gently. Link moans into the kiss, he shudders against me. We fall into the silk sheets, and I pull away, snapping my fingers so only a few candles illuminate the room. I snap my fingers again, Link's attire disappearing and reappearing on the floor next to us. He's frantic to cover himself, blush cascading across his features, even up to the hero's ears. I peel off my own suit, Link looks as if he doesn't want to look away, once his eyes found my own hardened member, he gasps and shuts his eyes. I kiss his cheek lightly, taking his hands as they cover his member and pull his hands away, and he lays them on the bed. I take in the sight of his penis for a moment, it's about seven inches perhaps, and standing proudly. He blushes horribly, eyeing my own ten inches.  
"Say sky child...have you ever had sex with another man?" I purr, his face flashes bright pink.  
"N-No!" he spits before his words grow soft. "I've never done this with anyone before..." I smile warmly down at him and he hides his face in shame. I take his hands, kissing the top.  
"So I'm your first? How sweet.. But there's no reason to be ashamed of this...I'll be gentle..." I coo, I want him to enjoy this for there would be more in the future days. He wraps his arms around my neck, his flushed face looking up at me before pulling me down to another kiss. For once he's taking the initiative? Interesting... As I pull away a whine escapes his throat.  
"Oh Hero, we cant continue if your mouth is preoccupied!" I chime, shoving my first two digits in front of his lips. Link's hands come up and take mine in his, looking at my fingers before gazing up at me.  
"Wh-what do you want me to do?" He asks. This boy was so innocent, and I couldn't wait to take that from him.  
"Lick them, suck on them, coat them in enough saliva..." I wiggle my fingers as I speak. "So that it doesn't hurt when they go in you." His eyes widen before gulping, nodding and taking my fingers in his mouth. The feel of his tongue against my fingers causes a purr to erupt from my throat. His face turns a brighter shade of red, a noise escaping him as he sucks on the two digits, turning his head slightly so he could coat the entire surface. His eyes are shut in a nervous manner, and i wonder if he feels shame as he does this, to be so intimate with his enemy and actually enjoy it. He starts licking my fingers, and i rub  
My fingers back against him, a whimper escaping when his lips opened for a second. After a few minutes of him doing this, he takes my fingers out of him mouth. Good, I was starting to get antsy. I peck his nose before moving back, spreading Link's legs before he moves them himself. As much as he would deny it, he wants this. He wants to know how amazing I can truly make him feel, and how I will. I rub his entrance in a gentle and slow manner, wiping the saliva teasingly, and he gasps, his hands gripping the sheets before making a noise as I pushed my fingers in. The feeling must be so foreign to him, for I hadn't even moved yet and he was whimpering slightly. I had to remember, he was a virgin, so everything was heightened for him. I pushed my fingers in slowly, curling them and brushing against a spot that made Link moan out my name loudly. He would be a loud one, I just knew it. He bucks his hips up, and I abuse that spot for a moment, thrusting my two fingers in and out of him for a awhile.  
"Gh-Ghirahim right there!" He moans. I decide he was reacting very well to my advances, so I scissor him as reward, and he screams. His hands claw the sheets, his back arching as his voice rang out in the quiet room.  
My lips found a spot on Link's hips, sucking on the skin until I knew a large bruise would arise, then I'd move to another. My free hand grasps Link's member, and he doesn't do anything but moan and buck his hips up. He looked up at me through heavy lidded eyes, a smile on his features. I start stroking him, pushing in deeper with my other hand. His moans escalate, rocking his hips against my finger before he screams out my name, bucking his hips up and releasing, his cum hitting his chest. He breathes heavily, and I continue stroking him, getting him hard as I continue my fingers. Link's whimpering my name, panting heavily most likely from the orgasm that was still going through his system. He suddenly calls out  
"Ghirahim please!"  
I remove my fingers and hand, kissing his cheek before lifting his ankles to my shoulders, thrusting my erection into him roughly. He screams out a moan, arching his back. Even though I prepared him he was still tight, he pants hard and he shuts his eyes tight. I thrust into him, rocking my hips so he would feel better. I start moving my ten inches in and out of him firmly, every thrust causing him to grow louder and louder with each. My name is escaping those pink lips of his, and I get rougher with each call of it. He rocks his hips against mine, and I run my hands down his sides, one moving to wrap around Link's member again. He shudders, screaming my name as my thumb plays with the tip. Even though he just orgasmed mere minutes before, he warned me of it drawing near once more. I pull him into a kiss, and he rolls his hips against me, kissing back with much more passion than the last. He suddenly let's out a muffled scream, releasing once more. This time shooting it over both our chests. I thrust hard into him multiple times because the tightness of his inner cavern sends me cumming deep into him. He pants heavily, and I lightly pull out of him, pulling him close to me. I hear the semen on our chests make a small squish noise when i pull him to me, but he curls lightly into me none the less. We were both too exhausted to clean ourselves up and I look at him, and he is already asleep. I shut my eyes, falling asleep myself. My lips formed into a light smile, he was mine now, the goddess's chosen hero! Link belonged to me now, a servant of the demon king. Actually...A free demon. A demon without anything to hold him back. A free demon who although still very royal, had king to rule over him no longer.

I am free to do as I please, I choose to keep the boy.


	5. Chapter 4

((I am free to do as I please, I choose to keep the boy.))  
LINK POV  
_ Warmth bathed me that night, every hard thrust and lick and touch Ghirahim delivered sent me screaming his name in pure delight._  
_ That's what made me afraid of him._  
_ I enjoyed every second of this dirty pleasure. I complied with him, my body betraying my mind before my mind wanted me to enjoy this. I'd be doing this every night...right? I might as well enjoy every second._  
_ He thrusts hard, slamming into me with a killing force, and I scream his name, a profanity slipping past right after for him to get rougher, and he does. _

My eyes snap open at the dream. Was all he did to me a dream? Or did I just have a dream about what happened last night?I'm laying on my side, the sheets only going to my waist. I feel sticky and when I look down I see the half dried cum that coated my chest and about a million black and blues patterned my chest.  
Nope.  
Not a dream.  
Everything flows back to me as I remember what happened last night, Ghirahim came in at midnight, he had sex with me, and I fell asleep. But later that night he wanted more. Goddess did he get it, he was as rough as can be with me, and I lost count how many times he came inside me.  
I look around the lavish room, and Ghirahim smiles at me, getting dressed in front of what I assumed was his vanity? The fop catches my eyes, aside from his hair being a complete wreck, it looks like we never did anything, I look different and I knew it.  
"Ah good morning little kitten! I forget you are such a late sleeper," He purrs, oh and I'm the kitten? I try to sit up, my body aches and I let out a yelp as a stinging pain rears itself up my spine. I whimper in pain, throwing my body back on its side and burying myself in the blanket.  
"Was I too rough on you last night?" He asks, and I can't tell if his concern is real or not. I glare at him.  
"If that's your gentle I don't want to _KNOW_ what your rough is!" I snap at him, throwing the pillow at him and turning so my back was to him. I feel his weight on the bed next to me, that gloved hand caressing my cheek and laying down next to me, wrapping an arm around my torso.  
"I'm quite sorry, I tried to be gentle the first time, but the other times I just couldn't help myself," he purrs, nuzzling his nose into my neck. I groan, rubbing a hand down one of my abused thighs, gasping as I feel something I knew I shouldn't. My eyes dart downwards, and when Ghirahim's eyes close I look under the blanket, how was I hard?! Was it the dream?! I gulp, closing the sight away.  
"G-Ghirahim can I go take a shower?"  
"If you want, but I'll join."  
"No!" I exclaim almost hastily. "I-I'd like a bit of privacy..." I plead. He sighs loudly, sitting up and flicking a hand towards the door next to his wardrobe.  
"washroom's in there, towels and such are under the sink." He informs, watching as I pull a pair of pants up and cover my member as I accidentally sprint, or rather limp, to the washroom. He was suspicious, but I couldn't let Ghirahim know I was hard, I'd be mortified, more so than I already am! I slam the door shut behind me, breathing heavily. Ghirahim can _not_ know I'm aroused. I spot the full body mirror, hesitantly pulling away the clothing, horrified at my appearance. Sweat matted to my hair, dried cum was splattered on my chest from the multiple sex sessions last night, black and blue hickeys speckle my entire form. An exceptionally large one on my left breast. I sigh, turning on the shower, water pooled at the bottom of the tub as I slowly step in. The water reaches my ankles and I rest my back against the wall, taking the nearest rag to me and dragging it through the water, cringing as I bend slightly. I stand up, feeling the water trickle onto my face. Damn him. Damn this god forsaken demon lord! It was my first time! He could have held himself back! I wipe the cum from my chest, this was wrong. He and I are enemies! Yet he's always kissing and touching me! Not to mention the constant flirtatious attitude. I clean up quickly, cleaning out the sweat from my hair, saliva from my skin, cum from my body, all of it. Why must I enjoy all he did though? Once I finish cleaning, my eyes wander down. It's yet to disappear. I hold back a groan, I have to do this myself. I lean back against the wall again, heart pounding heavily as my hands reach down and wrap around myself. I shut my eyes, breathing heavily as I move them, it was different, i know it's not the same as the sensations hum through my body. I know I don't know what I'm doing, but I try to remember what Ghirahim did to make it feel that way. I try but then my mind starts to wander and I imagine Ghirahim doing this to me, and it seems as if every single one of my senses are heightened. My legs feel weak, but my eyes shut tight and I keep myself up, my hands continuing and I stroke deeply, breathing going erratic as I moan out a release.  
"Gh-Ghirahim!"

"Yes, Link?" His voice seems to echo in my head, my eyes snapping open. He just saw me...and I yelled his name...my eyes slowly meet his, a broad smirk across his lips. He sets my clothes on the counter and my hands leave my member as I back up against the farthest wall.  
"Gh-Ghirahim, I can explain!" I shriek, my face felt on fire as he neared closer. He looks down at the water before stepping into the tub with me, his hair matting to his face before he wrings it out and tucks it behind his ear. His ear is round? What's with the diamond under his cheek? But I have no time to hesitate and gaze at his face.  
"Gh-Ghirahim you're going to get wet!" I exclaim. He chuckles, snapping his fingers as his attire is gone.  
"Better?" He purrs, he presses his body against mine, lips latched onto mine and his hands make my legs wrap around him lazily. He's hard, I can feel him against my thigh. I wrap my arms around his slender shoulders, biting his neck and hiding my face when I feel his fingers enter me, digging and thrusting the three digits in and out. I stifle a moan, he was doing everything deeply so I would feel everything. Goddess everything felt so amazing, but this wasn't right. This was the man that tried to kill Zelda. It didn't matter to me, all of a sudden he thrusts into me, I hadn't realized he took his fingers out. I whimper, it hurt a little, but pain gives way to pleasure as he thrusts into the spot that made my whole body hot. Ghirahim's biting my neck lightly, pounding into me with his hands on my hips, his hands move under my thighs, spreading my legs wider as he goes rougher. I rock my hips against him, I was semi hard, and he knows, lurching down slightly as his tongue plays with the tip of my manhood before dipping in. I scream in pleasure, curling my toes. I want him to go rougher, and the plea accidentally slips past my lips, he complies, thrusting into me with a killing force, smashing into that one spot again. This time he doesn't 'accidentally' miss the other times, he slams into it multiple times. Ghirahim's tongue retracts when I'm rock solid, and I watch him lick up my chest before biting my earlobe, practically wrapping his tongue around my ear. He strokes me deep and fast and i come rather quickly with a scream of Ghirahim's name, my cum hitting my chin with the force. He thrusts harder, shooting his seed deep into me. I breathe heavily, resting my head on his shoulder before he pulls out and lets me stand. I'm shaky, watching him nervously.  
"Make sure to wash yourself well, kitten. Meet me in the kitchen once you're done," He purrs in my ear, he backs away, retrieving a towel from the cabinet and wrapping it around himself. I nod with a gulp, grabbing the soiled rag in the water and washing the seed from my chin. Must he always make sure he gets it on me? I wash again, and then do what he had done moments before, grabbing a towel and rubbing my hair to at least keep it damp. I dry the rest of my self, sighing as I pull on the tight clothing. I look at myself in the mirror again, still being able to see the hickeys that speckled my body. Groaning, I make my way down to the kitchen, if Ghirahim has any plans today I'm nervous.

Part of me's telling me to run, escape and never look back, to prepare myself to battle him and escape.

But a stronger part of me says not to. A stronger part of me still wants a romance with Ghirahim. I just don't know if he's really doing this for romance.

We ate breakfast, but I sat in his lap as we ate so I was a bit more comfortable. He purrs, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek lightly. That's another thing that confuses me. One minute he's rough and lustful then another minute he's gentle and kissing me like he wants this romantic relationship. Sometimes I wish he would just choose one and stick with it, but I know he's unpredictable with this stuff.

It was a normal day, if that was the right word. I cleaned a bit, Ghirahim would flirt, and then we'd be close again for dinner. When we go to his room he pins me to the bed, he wants my body again, I lean into the touch as he licks my neck and his hands roam my body before my eyes shoot open. Sure my shirt is missing but he is preoccupied, so I force him off me, he falls to the floor and I run down the hall. I hear him yell my name before he's chasing me down the hall. He's screaming my name in white hot fury. I dare look behind me, I wish I didn't. His body was all black; he was in his spirit form, metal clanking loudly against the tile floor as he chased me. Ghirahim's angry, I've only seen him like this a few times, and every time he's angry it's horrific. I shut my eyes, turning a corner and running.  
"Link get back here!" He screams, I turn the second corner I see, hoping I can confuse him. Right as I look behind me he's in front of me and smashes a foot into my chest, sending me flying down the hall. I smash into the floor. The wind was knocked out of me and I groan, watching as Ghirahim trudges towards me. That metal hand grips my hair tightly, and he pins me to the ground with some magical binding. His voice is in a growl and metallic tint in fury.  
"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" He hisses, his hold on me tightening. I don't struggle, tears stung my eyes but I don't cry. My body's shaking in fear as he looks me up and down.  
"I asked a question. Answer me!" He orders, his blank eyes piercing my very being.  
"I-I dont want it tonight! You already took me this morning!" I yell at him. He scowls, letting go of my hair.  
"Well good thing you've got your shirt off already." He growls, summoning a dagger. No..no what is he doing?! He cuts at an agonizingly slow pace down my chest, not deep enough to harm me badly, but enough to hurt. I scream, it feels like fire through my already aching body, getting hotter with each second.  
"ST-STOP!" I shriek. He pulls away only to move location. I scream again, he cuts me a few more times, each one giving me a chance to scream loudly.  
"ST-STOP PLEASE! IM SORRY! I BELONG TO YOU! **MASTER!**" The name slips past my lips on accident but it causes him to stop.  
"Master, eh? Get up," He orders, undoing my binds and grabbing my hair, pulling me up before gripping my wrist. Ghirahim's holding back, in this form he could easily brake my wrist but he doesn't. I'm still shaking, my other hand resting on the one at my wrist. I can feel it, he's shaking too. We make it back to his room and I'm ordered onto the bed. I nod, doing as Ghirahim says, eyes watching as he moves across the room, he's still in his spirit form but it doesn't seem to deter him. I shut my eyes, feeling him sit behind me. I gasp loudly as I feel a strap clasped around my neck, a few clicks are heard soon after. My eyes snap open and hands fly to my neck. There's a leather strap of some sort, a medium sized metallic ball at the front.  
"Wh-What did you put on me?" I ask, his words are unwavering and curt.  
"It's so if you try to escape again, I'll hear you. You must gain my trust before that comes off for the daytime," He explains,flicking the bell of the collar. Ghirahim snaps his fingers and the room goes dark, he slumps onto the bed.  
"Go to sleep. Good night," He snaps, my body still aches, and I realize he hadn't healed me. I place a hand to his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
"Gh-Ghirahim you never healed me..." I murmur, he turns, and I feel his body move, it's hard to see anything now.  
"Should I make that part of this punishment too?" Ghirahim hisses, he's pissed.  
"M-Master please...it hurts...please heal me..." I plea, I hated begging, but I have to. He seems to like when I call him master, for he turns, placing a cold hand to my heart. I shiver, but Ghirahim's hands glow orange, and my whole body seems to heat up as he heals me. I shut my eyes, moaning quietly as I feel my wounds close. Once I'm healed he pulls me into his arms, his cold metal slowly heating. It wasn't a heat that made you want to pull away, it was a heat that made you want to cuddle in. I still felt horrible, so I'll apologize tomorrow, hopefully he forgives me.


	6. Chapter 5

((I still felt horrible, so I'll apologize tomorrow, hopefully he forgives me.)) My body shivers as I awake, I'm freezing. When I open my eyes I find I'm alone in the room. I sit up, that annoying bell jingling loudly. Where did he throw my clothes last night? I search across the entire room, sighing as I throw on the tight red shirt. When I quietly exit the room, music filled my ears. What type of instrument was that? I follow the sound, shivering at the feel of the cold tile against my bare feet. I find where the music is coming from, and as I head to the room, I realize the song's tune is a bit...dark? But my head pops into the room and it feels like my face heats up. It's a room with one wall completely like a window, the bright sky and forest showing. But Ghirahim stood there, back in his original form and back turned to me. His instrument is nothing ive ever seen before, dark wood finish, the bow he held ran across the strings, gloved fingers holding down a string or two as his chin is positioned near the bottom. His music is slow, soft, dark in tone, but it was the best I'd ever heard! Did he create the song? He stops, moving to the stand and jotting down a few things before starting up again. The way his music was made my chest feel tight, he did write this himself, but it was so dark! Was he still angry? He halts, his head turning slightly, but his hair covers his expression. "Sky Child. Enter," he demands, playing once more. I do as he says, entering with a gulp, shutting the door behind me. Everything felt hot, the floor, the walls, even the windows fogged up at the bottom. "Y-Yes...Master?" He chuckles, the music he began to play was different; slow, sensual, seductive even. He circled me as I stood in the middle of the room. "Do you know why your here?" he asks, his fingers keep moving with the bow in hand. "I-I heard you playing your music, is this what you do?" "It keeps me busy when I have free time, it also helps me convey emotion in sounds nobody would hear, well...thought nobody would hear," He chuckles again. I eye the instrument again, and He runs the bow across every string. "It's a viola," He says, placing it on a sort of stand before laying on the nearest couch. He rests his hands on his face, pushing away strands of bright white hair. Without warning I crawl onto him, laying on him and averting my eyes. I don't understand why I act the way I do to him, and I was a fool to try and escape so harshly. He looks at me, removing his hands from his face, eyes wide slightly. I gulp, kissing his cheek. "I...I panicked. I would have obeyed but...the remembrance that we're supposed to be enemies hit me...I kinda let my mind take over," I explain, he smiles slightly. "Oh is that it now?" He brushes his lips against mine, and I lean forward to kiss him gently. He kisses back, sitting up with me in his lap. "Do you really think we're still enemies?" "I...I don't know, Ghirahim, I mean...we certainly don't act like it," I say, he giggles, pulling me into a kiss before moving down to my jaw. "I can see that," He goes silent after that, his hands roam me. His tongue wraps around my ear as he nips and bites at the lobe. I gasp, moaning out and leaning on him, feeling my pants get even tighter. His hands reach under my shirt, roaming my chest. His hands find my nipples, rubbing and pinching and it makes me moan out his name, bucking my hips. "Ghira...Ghirahim...listen..." "Hm?" His hands pause. "Listen to me for once and listen good...because I probably won't say this again to you...I want you. I need you!" I cry, shivering as he pulls me into his lap. He kisses me gently, whispering huskily in my ear. "Get on your hands and knees..." he lets go so I can do as said, gasping as he snaps, my attire disappearing, sans the collar. His hands rest on my hips, gasping as I feel him against me. I hadn't realized his outfit disappeared as well. I grip the cushions as he runs his hands up my back, leaning down to lick at the skin, his tongue traces my shoulder blades and I cant help but moan. He purrs loudly, a giggle escaping me because he sounds exactly like the remlits back on Skyloft. "Whats so comical, Sky child?" He asks, curiosity in his voice. "I-It's nothing Ghirahim...you just sounded like one of the animals back home for a moment..." The collar falls from my neck before bouncing off the couch and falling to the floor as he leans forward, I gasp as he presses himself at my rear. "Maybe it's because I am an animal," he purrs in my ear before shoving himself into me. I moan, eyes shutting with a whimper. Even though it hurts a little, he makes me see white as pleasure ran itself all over my body. He stops, letting me get used to him inside me. Ghirahim leans on me more, moving his hips forcefully and whispering dirty things in my ear before he licks it slowly. I keep gasping and moaning, he keeps speaking. "You look so wanton skychild, rocking back on my cock," I shudder under him, its embarrassing to hear him say such explicit words. I moan loudly, rocking against him. "Just your noises alone is almost enough to make me come..." I shut my eyes tight, my arms go weak as he goes deeper, and I have to grip the arm of the couch so I don't fall to the cushions, I bite the arm to muffle my moans and he pats my head almost as if he was scolding me. "Sky Child, don't bite the furniture," He goes deep and hard, this has much more feeling than my first night with him, and the ever growing heat of the room is making me dizzy. The room was hot, too hot. The windows were fogged and I was glad the couch was still a bit cool. His lips are against my ear again, and he suddenly purrs something in a language I didn't understand. I want to ask him but I cant figure out the words. "W-wait...wha-AAAHH!" I suddenly moan out as he thrusts with a killing force, pleasure humming through me like a rocket. Loud moans escape me freely as he keeps thrusting, his name would slip past my lips before he thrusts hard once into a certain spot and I'd scream it to the heavens. "Gh-Ghirahim I'm going to...!" I moan, his hand slithers from my hip to my groin, grasping my member and giving it more than generous attention. I shudder and gasp, moaning out and bucking my hips as his hands stroke and squeeze the entire area. I scream out his name, releasing with a shudder onto the couch. My arms go weak and my face falls to the cushions as he keeps thrusting hard, gripping my hips tightly as he thrusts deeply once more, and I gasp as I feel him release inside me. He breathes heavily, chuckling, leaning forward and pushing his weight on my back. He kisses my cheek, and when he pulls away he pulls out. I look behind myself, letting my rear fall to the couch and smiling up at him. He smiles back. The room starts to cool down, both our panting breaths growing more and more silent. I sit up, sighing in content as the air cools. "You can control the temperature in here?" Ghirahim nods. "It senses emotions...then uses that to put the room to a certain temperature. Accidental magic.." I nod in surprise. "Oh and don't put your pants back on, I've got a new outfit for you." I nod again, covering myself as I stood. He leads me back into his room, turning to his closet and retrieving one of his jumpsuits. I'm almost nervous about what he was going to make me wear now. He crumples the garnet in his hands, muttering dark incantations in that language he's muttered to me before in. The garment begins to turn a deep shade of red, I can see some seams ripping before the gloves fall to the floor, smaller and bright red, fingerless. He suddenly stops, holding my new outfit. He tosses it to me. "The part with the hole in the front is the shirt." he informs. I nod, pulling on the outfit, almost choking as I look in the mirror. The suit is a deep red, it showed my stomach, and I was afraid it'd show my nipples, but the diamond on my chest did that enough. It was so form fitting it outlined every curve and muscle I'd had on me, some I'd rather him not see. I pick the gloves up, pulling them on and examining them. Diamonds ran up the gloves that went to my elbows, these were also tight. Ghirahim looks me up and down as he speaks. "Now you look like a servant to the demon lord," he purrs, inching towards me. I fight the urge to back up, and he kisses my cheek. I still want to know what I am to him, am I just a slave? Or maybe more? Later that night Ghirahim wants me again. Touching me all over, straddling me and his hands delved into my hair as he bites at my neck. He was being rough, too rough. My hands find Ghirahim's chest and I push him back, with much resistance from the demon lord."What are you doing?" He mutters. "Can't you be gentle for once?! Your always so rough with me!" 


	7. Chapter 6

(("Youre always so rough with me! Cant you be gentle for once?!"))  
Ghirahim's eyes go wide at my exclamation. A smile spreads across his lips as he looks me in the eye.  
"You want me to be gentle tonight?" I am nervous but I nod, and Ghirahim just smiles, leaning down and gently kissing were he bit. My breath hitches as his hands glide over my sides. I know Ghirahim is holding back, I can see it in his eyes. He wants to pounce on me and take my body in the hardest way possible, I can tell. He eyes me curiously as I place my hands to his cheeks. Ghirahim gasps as I suddenly pull him down and press our lips together. He's kissing back, and when he rolls his hips against me, I rip our lips away and cry out. As weird as it sounds, I want him to touch me more, maybe even as much as he normally touches me. He moves off of me, still straddling me as he snaps his fingers, our outfits disappearing in an instant. I blush at his already hard member before he moves back, sitting criss cross on the bed and exposing himself more to me.  
"Come here kitten," He purrs, outstretching his arms to me. I know what he wants me to do, but I can't will myself to move.  
"Linky...Come close. I won't bite," Ghirahim coos, I shake my head nervously. He gets closer to me, caressing my cheek.  
"Do you want a break? I'm just a bit needy, but if you don't want to do this we won't do this tonight," My hearts beating fast as he speaks, I quietly shake my head. I can do this! I'm not some weak slave!  
"No...No I can do this...Ghirahim?" I ask, he looks at me in concern. "Can you lay on your back?" He moved so he's flat on his back, his white hair fanning out against the red pillow behind his head. I move over him, pushing away the white strands slightly. I move so I'm above his member. Ghirahim eyes me curiously before they widen when he understands what I'm planning. I hold my breath as I lower myself onto Ghirahim's member, gritting my teeth as he groans, gripping the bed sheets. I move myself up and down, a hand taking Ghirahim's, feeling how much he's shaking and holding back.  
"G-Gods Link i hope you know how much I want to pound into that little body of yours," He breathes, I blush, a hand running up Ghirahim's chest and pinching a nipple. He groans loudly, arching his back. I rock my hips slowly, and a gasp escapes me one after the other as he thrusts up in me. I groan, bouncing on his shaft as he pulls me down by my neck as smashes our lips together. As he does this he sits up, thrusting into me harshly. I knew he couldn't be gentle, I don't know what I was hoping for when he said he'd be gentle, but I guess it didnt feel too bad. He nips at my neck, licking at the sweat that trickled down it. He thrusts hard up once and a cry that didn't sound remotely like me escapes my throat, and soon enough I'm begging for him to go rougher. He pushes me onto my back, slamming himself Into me as rough as possible. I'm convulsing and moaning and screaming out under him, rocking my hips against him. He latches to my neck, thrusting harshly.  
"I..I lose control with you," He mutters against my skin. Before I can ask he starts up again. Im moaning loudly and bucking my hips and screaming like a banshee with the immense pleasure flowing through my body. It went on for awhile like this, kissing and touching and screaming and begging, maybe for an hour. I scream out his name in release, gasping as he does the same a minute later. He pulls out, gently moving us around so our heads were on the pillows. He pulls the covers over us, pulling me close and laying light kisses to my cheek, nose, forehead, and lips.  
"I'm sorry for getting so rough when I said I'd be gentle, Kitten, I just lose control of myself when I'm with you," He purred, cuddling into my chest. I wrapped an arm around him, a blush over my cheeks.  
I squinted that next morning as I woke up, Ghirahim hadn't pulled the curtains up so the sun shone in brightly. With a groan, I tried to get up, only to feel a weight on my chest stopping that action. I look down in curiosity, giggling quietly at the demon lord snuggled up on me, his head resting on my chest, his limbs wrapped around me, a light purr sounding from him, and he calls me the kitten? I stroke his head as I lay there, relaxing lightly like I do most mornings. He mumbles incoherently when he moves and the sun hits his eyes. Ghirahim suddenly growls like some sort of feral beast, leaning up and gripping the curtains, throwing them closed before laying back down. I feel like I shouldn't wake him now. We suddenly lock eyes and he blushes slightly, most likely from what I just saw.  
"Good morning, Kitten," He purrs, helping me sit up. I do nothing but nod at him, gulping. "Well...uh...sleep well?" I nod as Ghirahim leans forward, pressing his lips against my gently before pulling away.  
"Id like to hear a voice other than my own this morning, Linky," He purrs. I let a smile escape.  
"Good morning, Ghirahim," He pulls me into his lap, inhaling my scent deeply. It's a little creepy when he does that but I can't protest, because always after he kisses me, and that's nice. Ghirahim does just that, pressing those snowy lips against mine gently. I kiss back, moving into his lap. I like him. I like him more than I should, but I can't tell him. These little affections he gives me is good enough for me. Ghirahim pulls away, smirking at me, because I still had my eyes closed but I open them quickly.  
"Are you hungry?" He asks. At just the thought of food my stomach sounds loudly, like a roar. Ghirahim laughs, ruffling my hair.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he snaps his fingers and both our pants appear on our bodies, I stretch before standing. Ghirahim does the same, taking my hand and guiding me to the kitchen. I sit down at the kitchen table, nervous as he starts making breakfast. A blush spread across my face as Ghirahim starts cooking and humming. He must not have realized where he was, because he starts singing in that language that is so foreign to me.  
"G-Ghirahim?" I mumble, Ghirahim gasps, going quiet.  
"Hm? What's wrong, kitten?" He asks, turning with a frying pan in a hand. I don't know what to say, so Ghirahim just places what he cooked on two plates. I looked down, confused by it, it looked like the eggs from Loftwings...but there are no Loftwings on the surface.  
"Must I explain everything to you, Link? We have birds down here called Cucoos, and they lay eggs that most of us surface dwellers eat. It's safe to eat." He explains, handing me a plate before taking a plate of the food and sitting down. It felt weird, the silence we found each other in.  
"Well...Today looks nice enough...so I was hoping we could maybe," I start, he puts his fork down, looking at me with a smile. "Could we go out into the forest?"  
"Of course! Why are you so nervous asking this?"  
"I-I didn't know if you had plans or not," I stammer, because normally Ghirahim has something he wants to do with me. He ponder for a moment, putting our dirty plates in the sink.  
"Well of course we can go into the forest, it'll be a nice change of scenery for a while," He chimes. After we finish eating we headed out. The air is warm and calm as we walk, he keeps an arm around my shoulders, sometimes he would lean over and kiss my cheek. No matter what Ghirahim did, part of me says that he doesn't mean any of it, that he's just affectionate during the day to keep me willing at night. But I don't know, and the thing that scares me is that part of me doesn't care if he doesn't mean it. That part of me doesn't care if it's real or not, it just wants him. He suddenly teleports away, my outfit changing back to my old Skyloft uniform. I look around, and Ghirahim is nowhere to be seen. His voice is suddenly in my head.

+I'm always watching, sky child.+

I try to think of why I heard him but then another voice called out to me that made my heart drop.  
"Hey Link!" She called.  
"Z-ZELDA?!"


	8. Chapter 7

(("Hey Link!" She called. "Z-ZELDA?!"))

I get why Ghirahim left now, I felt frozen when I saw her. He can't be near her, or things will go into a panic; he tried to kill her after all.  
"So Link, how have you been?" Zelda asks sweetly, she takes my hand, pulling me in another direction. Her voice is soothing to me, hell, any voice other than the demon lord's was soothing at this moment! I follow her without hesitation, I stammer with my words.  
"I-I uh...I-I've been fine! Doing you know, hero stuff," I sputter. She laughs, pulling me into a hug. Yeah, "hero stuff."  
"It's been so long, link! Come on! A few of us are down here with me!" She exclaims, her azure eyes bright. My eyes widen with fear and shock; cringing as Ghirahim was screaming in my head.  
+Link! Listen to your master and get back home RIGHT NOW!+  
For once, I'm ignoring him, following Zelda towards a group of houses farther down the trail. Ghirahim's yelling continues, and I can hear the anger in his voice rising.  
+Excuse me! Get back here Link! Link! I swear if you do not get back here I will BREAK YOU!+ He screams, I shut my eyes tight, clenching Zelda's hand, all his screaming is giving me a headache.  
"You okay, Link?" She asks.  
"Y-yeah...j-just a headache."  
'Ghirahim leave me alone for once! I haven't seen my friends in weeks!' I retort back, he's screaming even more before he finally stops. We've finally reached the little village Zelda mentioned and Groose sees us enter. He runs over, pulling us both into a hug. I laugh, patting Groose's back.  
"Link were have you been? It's been weeks since I've seen your face!" He chuckles.  
"I-I've been all over the surface! Helping out anyone I can!" I lie. I haven't helped anyone, I'm just a slave. A pathetic, weak, slave.  
Groose smiles, letting go, "So what do you think of the little village?" He flexes his arm at me, laughing. "I helped build some of the houses with the others that came down!" My eyes widen in surprise, the houses all looked sound and safe. Then again, Groose did make that bridge and catapult to fight off the imprisoned.  
"These are amazing Groose!" I exclaim, giving him a thumbs up. He grins, showing me around the village. Fledge, Cawlin, Peatrice, and a few other citizens of Skyloft came down for this little town.  
He turns his attention back to me, suddenly losing his words, "I uh...So Link can I talk with you in privacy?" I raise an eyebrow but nod anyway. Zelda is oblivious to Groose's discomfort, and goes to converse with others in the town. Groose and I find a more secluded place, and he looks around before smirking.  
"So you've got yourself a little lady?" He says, my eyes widen, looking around before narrowing them at him.  
"What makes you think that?" I mutter. He raises a finger, poking the side of my neck and my heart drops. No! Ghirahim managed to leave a mark on me before I left! I smack his finger away.  
"N-No! I just uh...fell! Yeah, fell! Fell and hit my neck!" I lie, I hate lying to everyone, but I have to. He laughs.  
"No bump forms a perfect circle, Link," says Groose, teasingly. I back up, my hand flying to my neck.  
"It's just. A bump. Groose. I was helping a kikwi and I tripped and hit my neck on a rock!" I yell. Groose is obviously unbelieving of me. He scowls, shaking his head.  
"Sure, fine, whatever," he mutters, "Let's go find Zelda."  
+Not so easy now is it.+  
I groan, pushing past Groose and heading to Zelda. I cant do this, all the lying and lashing out, but I have to. I need to just relax, maybe try and get rid of the tightness in my chest Ghirahim gives me. Later that night I try to go back home, but Zelda doesn't want me to leave, she says I just arrived, and that they have a house for me if I'd want it. I can't ever say no to Zelda, she's been my best friend since the beginning. That night I stayed there became a second night, and a third before I was there for weeks. It was a month before I dared to buckle down and go back to Ghirahim. As much as it was weird to say, I miss him desperately. A week after I was there he stopped yelling, didn't even talk to me in my head. I need him. I walk through the village at midnight, hoping to sneak out.  
"Link? What're you doing out so late?" Zelda was right behind me, concern in her voice.  
"Z-Zelda! Hi! I uh...okay I'm going to be frank here...I'm leaving,"  
She gasps, walking closer to me when I turn around. "But why?"  
"Someone wants to meet up with me, I've left them waiting all month."  
She sighs, Zelda must realize I only stayed because she wanted me to. Zelda walks forward, and I get a little nervous as she leans slightly.  
"Link I...I'm going to see you again...right? I get lonely...Groose is out so much...I miss the..affection."  
She suddenly leans up, placing her lips against mine. I let out a noise before pushing her away not to softly. Zelda looks at me with confusion and sadness, was she hoping I'd kiss her back?!  
"Zelda what are you doing? You're with Groose!" I scold, She looks down.  
"I-I'm sorry, Link...but...what if I don't love him?" I place my hands to her shoulders, looking into her sad eyes.  
"You do, I've seen the way you look at him when he shows you any affection. You might think there's something just because I'm back and I'm going again. I love you like a sister," I say as softly as I can. Her eyes widen before softening, she understands. Zelda pulls me into a tight hug.  
"Stay safe, Linky. I'm sorry I did that," She smiles at me. I nod, hugging her.  
"Good luck, Zel, and really it's okay. Go get some sleep," I watch her smile and nod, turning and running back home. I need to relax, I remember there being a hot spring a little outside the village, so I'll go there first and then head to Ghirahim's. I keep look out as I go, and the hot spring is close by when I finally hear Ghirahim again.  
+Are you...close by?+  
'Yes. I'm just doing something quick and then heading back, promise.'  
His voice hesitates before he speaks, +Good.+ He almost sounds happy about me coming back.  
'You're welcome to come look for me Ghirahim, you're my Master, it's your choice,' I think to him. I don't hear him for a while when I say that, so I shrug it off and continue to the hot spring. I'm keeping lookout, because it feels like I'm being watched from two different points. The hot spring looked deeper than I thought, light reflecting off the water and illuminating the entire area. Rock walls blocked most of the spring except the entryway, which was a few good feet open. There's a waterfall that cascades down, it is peacefully silent despite it's size. I kick my boots off, keep look out as I strip down and head into the hot water. I'm able to get into the water deep enough so it's up to my shoulders, and I sit back on the edge, relaxing. A sigh escapes my lips, and I bend my knees and duck down into the heat, I turn under the water so my back faces everything. It feels like someone's watching me, and I'd rather them see my back than my front when I resurface. The water's at my shoulders when I let out a gasp as I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist, and I can feel their skin flush against my back. I feel frozen, daring to look down before letting out a sigh of relief when I see grey hands, their appearance distorted in the clear liquid.  
"G-Ghirahim?" I stutter. He chuckles loudly, leaning on me more and licking the back of my ear. I shudder, leaning back on him and looking behind myself at him, a smile creeps itself onto my face.  
"I'm not surprised you'd do this," I murmur, my voice is almost a whisper, for my need for him that was held in all month is showing.  
"An entire month away from your master, and without my permission?" He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Now that I cannot allow to go unpunished...What shall I do with a rambunctious sky child who thinks he can defy me?"  
"B-But Ghir-Master I don't think that at all!" I exclaim, there was a silence between us before he suddenly wraps a hand around my member. I let out a cry, mewling and squirming into him.  
"I've been awfully needy, Link, with you gone and all. Perhaps I'll forget all about our spat if you manage to satisfy me...right here...right now," He purrs. I gasp at his offer. We're out in the open! What if someone sees us? I voice my concern to him and he chuckles.

"Well the sudden mention of risk has shown a wonderful reaction from your member..." I gulp, squirming out of his hold and sinking lower into the water so my lips are under. Ghirahim sighs, swimming around me so he leans on the edge.  
"Come now, Link, I promise I'll try to be gentle."


	9. Chapter 8

((Ghirahim sighs, swimming around me so he leans on the edge.

"Come now, Link, I promise I'll try to be gentle..."))

I look around, seeing nobody and swimming closer, letting my feet touch the soft sand at the bottom. My eyes rove upwards, meeting Ghirahim's as he pulls me up by my shoulders and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing back. I missed those soft lips of his, altough I never said it.  
"You? Gentle?" I giggle at the thought. "the last time you tried to be gentle, it was the roughest sex we'd ever had."  
"Well you like when I'm rough too." he purrs, "And I've been craving you for a while now..." Ghirahim's hands rest on my hips, pulling me closer. I keep my arms around his neck.  
"So you're telling me you missed me?" I taunt, and he smirks.  
"Maybe I did. But you know I always get what I want, Kitten..." he drawls. I nod with hooded eyes, just being near the demon lord has gotten me sultry and back in routine. I peck his lips, running a hand down his chest.  
"perhaps we can make this a little fun?" He offers. I look up at him as he turns so my back is to one of the elevated walls of the spring. Ghirahim pushes me back, raising my hands above my head and to the walls, binding me to the stone with his magic. I gasp, looking up at him.  
"Master should punish his little kitten for running away..." He purrs, standing in the water, walking close and pressing his body up against mine, his leg nestling between my own. I nod, feeling his erection against my stomach. He pouts, looking me up and down with pursed lips.  
"Hm...can you stand? Or may I raise you a bit?" Ghirahim asks, when I stand it's a bit taller but not what Ghirahim wants, for he has the chains raise me to a higher spot. I shiver slightly as the water drips from my hair, suddenly colder, altough it was hot outside. I shudder as warmth speads through me when he rolls his hips against me again, this time rubbing his hardness against my own. A moan escapes me, and that's when I realize that's why Ghirahim moved me up, so he could get easier acess to that area, that and I was more eye level with him.  
"My my...look how hot and bothered you are, my pet...dripping wet, hard, panting...ah I need you right now..." he moans as he licks up my neck, grinding against me. Ghirahim's hand moves lower, grazing the head of my member before slipping two fingers into my rear, and my face flushes as water rushes past his fingers and into me. Ghirahim smirks, his lips latching onto my neck, biting and sucking as his fingers dig deep in me. I moan, my eyes slipping closed and I buck against him.  
"Gods, Link I've missed that sound..." He moans, I wrap my legs tight around his waist, and he grinds hard against me. I moan loudly, bucking my hips. He pulls his fingers out, resting his hands on my rear to help me up.  
"Kitten," he purrs, "Release me a bit." he orders. I do as told, my legs hanging loosely on him. I gasp as he prods himself against my rear, he was teasing again. A groan leaves my lips, looking at him.  
"Stop teasing me." I snap. He looks at me, smirking.  
"what on earth do you mean?"  
"if you plan on going in me just do it! Gods you know I hate teasing!" I cry. Ghirahim looks at me, a devious smirk on his face. For once I feel nervous under that stare, intimidated even, for the last time I got that look, I was locked in the bokoblin jail, and I remember him entering and doing things, things much similar to what we do now.  
"Fine. I won't tease." he says with a chuckle. He shoves himself in without a warning, and I cry out loudly, my legs tightening around him on instinct, pushing him deeper into me. Ghirahim doesn't move, letting me get used to the feeling, my breathing ragged as he holds onto my hips.  
"That better?" he growls, leaning forward and licking my ear. He gives a hard thrust and I loud moan of "Yes!" escapes my lips. Ghirahim starts moving, fast and hard, sending me into a fit of screams of pleasure. I buck again, gasping as he smashes out lips together. I kiss back, heat bathing me in the warmth I chose to trap myself in. I squeeze my legs, pushing him in more as he thrusts up, pulling away and latching his lips to my neck, sucking and biting before I could even get a breath in.  
"Gh-Ghirahim!" I moan, leaning my head back. I notice the chain on my wrists is a bit long, and an idea forms in my head. I wrap the chains around my hands, pulling myself up when Ghirahim pulls out slightly. From my own spark of pure luck, I let go and tighten my hold on him, slamming myself down on his cock as he thrusts up as hard as possible. A scream of Ghirahim's name rips itself from my throat at that movement, pleasure suddenly humming through me. Ghirahim growls in pleasure. He keeps the fast pace, but lessens his force, pressing his body up against mine, speaking against my jaw.  
"I did not like what I saw tonight." he says. "Seeing you lock lips with the sky maiden when you should be doing that with me." He growls out these words, slamming hard into me. He saw?! That's why he came here tonight, part of me feels like he needs me as much as I need him. "Remember, you belong to ME. Demon Lord Ghirahim! Nobody else! If I ever catch you doing that again I will punish you painfully! Do you understand?!" I hear a bit of anguish in Ghirahim's tone, my eyes slipping closed as he's suddenly slow and deep, his hands snaking up my body and around my wrists. I lean my forehead on his shoulder, my breath ragged but I nod.  
"I-I belong to you. I belong to no-one else!" I moan out as he gives a hard thrust, and pleasure explodes inside me. I pull myself up again, loosening the grip on his hips. He knows why I'm doing such, and he pulls out slowly, enough until the smallest amount is in. Ghirahim and I lock eyes, and I slam myself down again as he thrusts up with a ginormous amount of force. We do this multiple times, and every time a scream of pleasure rips itself from my throat. Ghirahim's hands pull my legs off him and cup the bottom of my thighs, spreading my legs farther apart and rocking hard into me, his lips latch to my neck. I let him plow into me with this force, moaning out in pleasure, his name seeming to be the only thing I can say. I look up at the chains, seeing they're weaker, I give a hard tug, the magic suddenly breaking and I cling to him in fear of falling, My hands free to claw at his back. One of my hands delve into his hair, pulling him off my neck and I weakly slam my lips to his, letting him push his tongue into my mouth, he wraps his tongue around my own, stroking me deeply as he starts to move at a quicker pace.  
"G-Ghirahim I-I c-cant..." I breathe against his lips, rocking my hips. I felt it, that familiar pressure building in my groin, that familiar feeling of me getting closer and closer to the edge, and i knew Ghirahim was determined to knock me off that ledge. Ghirahim nods, his lips grazing my neck before moving up and starts sucking at the lobe of my ear, his tongue trailing out and licking at the point.  
"Gh-Ghirahim! H-Harder!" I beg, he does as asked, slamming into me hard and fast. The only sounds I can hear is my own breathing, Ghirahim growling, the quiet smack of our bodies hitting each other, and the soft splashing as Ghirahim moves. I claw at his back, making scratches as I scream out a release, his name slipping past my lips. He suddenly bites down on my ear, slamming into me for a good minute or so before he groans into my ear, climaxing hard into me, still rocking his hips as he rides out the orgasm. I gasp at the feeling, and feeling him shudder against me. He leans on me, letting me wrap my legs back around him after he pulls out and wraps his arms around my waist. I hear his own heavy breathing, I feel his breath against my ear, barely noticeable from my own body heat flaring. I'm still up against the wall, but I'm alright with that, for I feel if Ghirahim was to suddenly let me stand, my legs would go weak and I'd fall into the water.  
"G-Ghirahim...that...oh gods..." I murmur, resting my head on his shoulder, my eyes closing in exhaustion. Ghirahim moves so we're in the water, even though our bodies desperately tried to cool down. I kept close to the demon lord, wrapping my arms around him.  
"I'm exhausted...may we just go back home?" I ask softly, nuzzling my nose into him. Ghirahim sighs, giggling and kissing my head.  
"Of course, My pet." An arm of his moves off me, but then the burly low voice I dreaded hearing sounded, my eyes snapping open.  
"I'm not letting you go until I get an explanation!" Groose yelled. I force myself to look up at Groose, quickly moving away from Ghirahim in the water, seeing he held the lord's wrist tightly.  
"G-Groose! I-I can explain!"  
"Exactly how?! I knew something was up the moment I saw that bruise was on your neck, but I didn't expect you be doing stuff like this with the man that tried to kill Zelda! I saw it all. I thought he was dead!" Ghirahim gets his hand out of Groose's grip.  
"I was free'd. Never really killed." He swims closer to me, more as a way of protection.  
"From what I saw and what I heard, it seems like this isn't the first time you two have done this!" I cower behind Ghirahim, fear making me unable to speak. "Well?!"  
"it isn't the first time. What Link wants to do shouldn't matter to you." Ghirahim growls, he puts an arm out, blocking Groose from getting near me. "I'm not letting you hurt him."  
"I won't attack him. Just talking." Groose mutters. It's more screaming than talking at this point. His glare becomes transfixed with mine.  
"you're...you're betraying us, by being with this psychopath. You know he tried to murder your best friend, yet you have sex with him?! What is with the names too?! Kitten...Master...Did you sell him your body? Are those cuts on your chest your payment?!" My throat felt tight and I couldn't speak, tears stinging my eyes as Groose continued to yell at me. I shut my eyes tight, shaking my head and cowering behind Ghirahim. His eyes burned at me like fire, and no matter how hard I tried to ignore his screams, they kept breaking through and drilling into my head. My chest felt tight as Groose yelled, calling Ghirahim horrible names like 'Psychopath', 'monster', 'asshole', any name that was rude was aimed at Ghirahim.  
"Stop it." Ghirahim suddenly snarled. "If you keep screaming at the boy for his choices I will force my hand." His hands were balled into fists.  
"Oh? What're you going to do, Whitey?" Groose taunts. Ghirahim glares, i could basically feel Ghirahim ready to leap at Groose in attack.  
"What does he do to you Link? Does he whip you? deny you? tie you to the bed and turn you into the cock sucking bitch you've become?" That hits me hard, tears falling freely as i sob into my palms, swimming fast away from them. Ghirahim snaps at that. i hear the sudden teleport of a sword and a loud splash, Ghirahim pointed his sword at Groose.  
"you listen to me brute and you listen good. Get the fuck out of here. If you continue to taunt the boy i was shove my sword down your gullet!" He growls. Groose lets a laugh escape.  
"Oh? Just try me, Whitey. You aren't even half the spirit Link's sword was. I actually used to fear you, but now you're just a weak bug. So do it. Hit me. You'll be too weak to put up a fight against the mighty Groose!" He jeers. I hear a loud splash and suddenly i look back and see Ghirahim with his hands around Groose's throat, and from the intensity in ghirahim's eyes, rather tightly. As Ghirahim speaks I see Groose's face begin to turn a dark shade of blue.  
"I dont want to see you anywhere near here ever again. Get out of my sight you distasteful, rotten, vile bafoon. You disgrace your kind entirely." Ghirahim lets go, pushing the other away. Groose groans loudly, coughing hard as color returns to his face.  
"Fine, im going." His glare transfers to me. "Link, if you go anywhere near the village, i will not hesitate to attack. If you even get near ill hurt you like i used to back in skyloft." He turns, walking away. "who would've thought the goddess's chosen hero became a lying, traitorous, hussy." I try hard to ignore the words Groose calls me, I used to be able to in Skyloft. Wimp, coward, idiot, I've been called it all. But this time they hurt more than ever. Ghirahim turns, his sword disappearing as he looks at me with concern. He walks close to me, placing his hands to my shoulders, rubbing them softly as he kneels down to look me in the eye.  
"Link...Are you alright?" He asks, his words dripping in concern. I'm not alright. It feels like I'm going to start sobbing again. Ghirahim protected me, the man who was my enemy protected me from someone I've known my whole life. I collapse into his arms, and for the first time, I willingly sob infront of Ghirahim. I found comfort in him more than I ever did in Groose. He wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back softly.  
"Let it all out, sky child...it's alright...I'm here...nobody's going to hurt you..." He coos, I cling to him, wrapping my legs around his stomach, still crying in his arms.  
"C-Can we just go home?! Please..." I cry, he nods, standing up slowly. I shiver as the night air hits my damp skin, shaking even more now.  
"I..I don't want to teleport while you're in this state...you know how it's prone to causing headaches." Ghirahim purrs, starting to walk through the forest back home.  
"I-I'm cold..." I murmur, I've stopped crying, but now I'm even more exhausted. Ghirahim nods, and I gasp as I suddenly feel his cloak on me. He stops walking and that's when I look up at him. Ghirahim changes his way of carrying me, now holding me bridal style but still close. He starts running and I shiver again, nuzzling into Ghirahim. I have to think, it was either chose Ghirahim or Zelda and the village. I have to chose, but Zelda is my best friend, I couldn't leave her! But I can't bring myself to let go of Ghirahim either, I've had feelings for him since the beginning.  
"G-Ghirahim?" I murmur, he looks down at me, kissing my forehead.  
"Yes? What is it, Link?"  
"Can you just t-teleport us h-home? I'm cold and exhausted..." I murmur. I don't care if I get a headache. I just want to go home, get warm, and get some sleep, though I doubt I will. Ghirahim is reluctant to teleport but he does it anyway, and we appear in his bedroom. He carries me to the bathroom, taking a towel from the cabinet, and taking off the cloak. He wraps the towel around me, drying me off quickly as he rubs it on me gently. Just him doing this helps to get me warm, and I wonder why he's not wet, but I guess when he ran it all dried off.  
"G-Ghirahim...thanks..." I murmur. When he finishes drying me off I lay in bed, surprise on my face as he hands me a pair of pajama bottoms.  
"if they're a bit long I'm sorry, I know we're the same size slightly but my legs are a bit...lengthier." Ghirahim explains, I see a pink tinge to his cheeks, causing me to blush as well. I pull them on, It wouldn't matter if they were long, I was just sleeping in them. He puts on his own pair, then joins me under the sheets. I scoot closer to him, resting my head on the pillow he uses, being as close as possible. I press my forehead to his and Ghirahim looks confused, but then it forms into a smile.  
"We should get some rest, sky child..." He coos, he wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly before closing his eyes and sighing. I can't help but caress his cheek, kissing his nose. I love him, that's true. But the way we are now, I have no idea how to act if I want to show him. I'll have to be subtle, maybe get him liking me too.  
"Oh Ghirahim..." I murmur, stroking his cheek with my thumb. His eyes suddenly open slightly, a smirk on his lips.  
"Yes, my pet?" He said softly. I blush furiously, turning in bed so my back is to him.  
"n-nothing!" I say, but it's more a whisper. He laughs softly, pulling me close and nuzzling his nose into my neck.  
"Sure it's nothing..." He purrs, he kisses my neck and I shudder, leaning into him. Both our actions stop, and his purrs continue. Ghirahim's so close I could feel the vibrations coming from him as he passes out from slumber. I sigh with a smile, falling asleep as well.  
We seem to fall back into routine after last night; I wake up to him sprawled across me, so I was on my stomach. He wakes up a bit later, noticing our position, he pulls a dirty line and licks the back of my ear. I shudder, rolling onto my back. He crawls closer, licking up my cheek before nuzzling into me, purring loudly. I can feel the vibrations floating through me, and I shudder as his hand runs up my side and he starts rubbing my ear. I moan softly, squirming under him. Ghirahim keeps stroking my ear, his eyes transfixed on me.  
"G-Ghira...I-It's early..." I murmur, he smirks, purring softly.  
"So? I had a rather frisky dream about you, my pet..how about we...play it out?" He coos. I shudder, moving under him and wrapping my legs around him.  
"G-Ghirahim...p-please...can we do it tonight?" I plead, he stops stroking my ear, nodding and pecking my lips. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him when he kisses back.  
"I-It's just that last night was pretty frantic and I'm still just thinking about what happened..."  
Ghirahim frowns, nodding. He takes my hands, entwining our fingers, he brings one up to his mouth, kissing the knuckle. I can feel myself blushing, it confuses me so often how Ghirahim can go from this lusty demon to acting like a lover. I smile at the affection though.  
"I-I had been thinking like I have to chose who I want to be with..." I say, he freezes, and I can see the nervousness in his eyes. Ghirahim's eyes meet mine, and he goes back to holding my hands.  
"I-If you did have to chose...who would you pick?" He asks, I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face, and I kissed him softly when he got closer.  
"I chose you, Ghirahim. No offense to my friends but you're actually protective of me, and it's nice to be so close like this..." I murmur. He smiles widely, laying kisses all over my cheeks. Does Ghirahim truly love me?  
"So, my pet..." Now I'm confused again. "It's rather late morning, shall we eat breakfast?" He asks, I nod, and just the thought of food makes my stomach growl loudly. He gets up from the bed, changing his outfit with a snap of the fingers. I went to change into my uniform when he shocks me. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and most of my knight uniform appears on my body. I look at the lord with wide eyes, and he smiles at me. The only thing missing was the tunic, chain mail, and bracers, leaving me in the undershirt, pants and boots.  
"What? Your tunic was tacky and chain mail is annoying to remove. You'll have to compromise with me on outfits." He laughs softly, I run up and hug him tightly, surprising him, but Ghirahim hugs back. He's purring softly, and he traces kisses all over my cheeks.  
"I'm glad you chose me." He purrs. I let out a yelp as he suddenly picks me up, carrying me to the kitchen. We chat nonchalantly as we move location to the kitchen. Ghirahim makes breakfast again this morning, though for once I'm making us both coffee, decaf so were not hyped up. He sighs in the middle of our eating, when I ask what's wrong he looks at me.  
"Link, Kitten, I want you to be happy...I want you to get those harmful memories of yours out of your head." He starts, I look at him in curiosity.  
"If you had a way that would be great..." I say softly.  
"I need some things from the demon realm...so, will you come with me to the demon realm for the week?" It takes me a minute to process the offer. Would I really be seeing Ghirahim's homeland? His own realm? It seems too odd, but I nod my head. He smiles wide.  
"You'll go?!" He exclaims. I nod, and Ghirahim moves around the table to hug me tightly.  
"We'll leave tonight!"


	10. Chapter 9

(("You'll go?!" He exclaims. I nod, and Ghirahim moves around the table to hug me tightly.

"We'll leave tonight!"))

I'm nervous. Really nervous. Nervous enough I might throw up. It's about eight at night, Ghirahim tells me he set up a place for us to stay for the week. It's with his old friend, Raloff, he was a servant for Demise back in the war of Hylia. I pack a few outfits, and Ghirahim watches me, causing me to blush when our eyes meet.

"I've set the locks in the manor, so anyone who finds it will be unable to get in, and Raloff said the demon realm is trying to clean itself up, so we've got some time. Though changing realms is much more tedious than a snap of the fingers." He explains. I nod, tieing the bag I had with me closed. Ghirahim smiles, looking through a book, searching for something it seems. He snaps, placing the book to the bed and holding his hands out, murmuring to himself when a sudden black portal appears in the room. I yelp as it appears, almost backing up into Ghirahim's vanity. Ghirahim laughs softly, picking up my bag from the floor.

"Come on, Kitten, or I'm leaving you here!" He lifts my bag and slings it over his shoulder, holding his hand out to me. "Take my hand because I don't want you getting lost in the portal." His voice is stern and I nod and take his hand, holding on tightly. He holds it tightly, sprinting through the portal with me trying to run behind. Wind is gushing through us as we run, and the sound of chatter is getting louder and louder. I had my eyes closed the whole time so when I open them it's like we're in a whole new world. It looked like Skyloft, Red skys and grey clouds, disrepaired and broken or destroyed buildings lined cobblestone streets, and much busier than i expected. People with arrays of skin colors and horns and outfits run past in the bustle of a market. There are multiple stalls, some of fruit, meat or even jewelry.

"Ah there you are my lord! I was wonderin' when you'd get here!" A smooth voice says suddenly, we both look behind ourselves at a red skinned demon, curled sharp horns but slicked back black hair in a ponytail. He wore a suit and had a soul patch too.

"Aha, Raloff! How've you been, friend?" Ghirahim asks, shaking his hand. Raloff grins, suddenly his black eyes latch to me.

"I've been well! Helping with the rebuilding and all. Now who's this little mortal? We haven't had a human here since the war!" He exclaims. I gulp, this man scares me, that's for sure, the way he looks at me is almost like how Ghirahim looks at me.

"This is Link, he's my housemate." Ghirahim explains, I then realize I'm still holding his hand but I keep holding on. Raloff bows before standing and smiling.

"You may call me Raloff, I served the king back in the war." He eyes me more. "You know...you look like the hero we had imprisoned for so long..." My eyes widen, and Ghirahim groans.

"You're always so stuck in the past, my friend, lets just get to your home, is that alright?" Ghirahim asks. Raloff nods, guiding us through the market towards a large and broken down castle.

"That was Demise's place." Ghirahim informs, he keeps an arm around my shoulders. "Since you.." He stops himself, looking at Raloff, who seemed to not hear. "Since the hero defeated him it's gone into disrepair." I look down at my feet as we walk, Im a big part in the demon realm's downfall. Ghirahim sighs, kissing my cheek.

"So mortal..." Raloff begins again.

"It's Link."

"Right. What've you done in the prime realm?" I grow even more nervous at the question.

"P-Prime realm? You mean where I'm from?" He nods. "Oh I lived up above the clouds and when I went to the surface Ghirahim took an interest in me..."

"Oh did he now? Never thought he'd go for someone like you, chosen hero." He suddenly says, I hear Ghirahim gasp.

"How did you know." He snarls.

"You don't think the demon realm wouldn't know who helped knock it down?" Raloff says, his voice had gone from cheery to angered rather quickly. I hold Ghirahim back when I feel his hands clench, and he shakes his head.

"Of course of course, how forgetful of me. Now are we there yet?" Ghirahim asks, his voice trying to get cheery again for Raloff must be the only one we have.

"Ah yes! We're here!" He sings, and I gasp, it looks like a break off from the castle we saw before, large in size and black marble. It didn't look destroyed at all!

"Welcome to my home, my friend. Please, come in." He chimes, guiding us in. The inside is as extravagant as the outside, marble floors and white walls. Raloff starts talking again.

"So I assume you'd like to keep your little pet in lock and key?" He purrs, the white gloves he's wearing moving in intricate ways.

"How so, Raloff?" Ghirahim asks. I look at him, his white lips were downcast in a scowl. He chuckles, turning and walking backwards down the foyer's main hallway.

"Why we can keep the mortal under lock an' key! Chains and bars! Just like the good ol' days!" Raloff beams. My eyes widen, and I back away. Maybe I should run, maybe I should grab Ghirahim and drag him out of here, even beg to go home. I'm not going to be some pet while I'm here! Ghirahim looks at me, taking my wrist and pulling me closer to him.

"He's not going to be some pet while I am here. You shall treat him as you would treat me. Are we clear, Raloff?" Ghirahim says calmly. He nods, turning back around and walking silently. We follow him, and he guides us to a guest bedroom.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Raloff. Really, I think I can get the components in that amount of time." Ghirahim says happily, the other demon smiles and leaves, and Ghirahim turns back to me, wraping his arms around me. The door suddenly shuts and I jump in surprise, more into Ghirahim's arms. He smiles with embarassment at me.

"Ignore any anti-mortal things Raloff says..he's stubborn in his ways, and stuck in the past to boot." He looks at the clock in the room and I do too. It's about ten at night and when Ghirahim looks back at me he's got that familiar lust filled look in his eyes.

"Hey Kitten, you did offer that we could, you know, connect." He purrs, I gasp at the statement.

"Are you saying we have sex in your friend's house?! Ghirahim you said he was anti-mortal! What if he catches us? The last time you thought we wouldn't get caught we did!" I exclaim, he pouts at the thought. I'm right, Raloff will manage to catch us, my luck is just bad like that. Ghirahim sighs, letting go and locking the door.

"We won't then. Can I lay in bed with you then? Raloff thinks the only reason you're with me is for your body."

"What are we here for anyway?" I ask, taking my boots off. He gulps, stripping down to his boxers.

"Just some materials you can't get in the mortal realm." Ghirahim mumbles softly. I raise an eyebrow and get into bed with him, cuddling him closely. He holds me close, kissing all over my face. "That and well, I want you to forget what happened last night. Forget that brute. I was thinking a change of scenery could help." He says softly, nuzzling as close as possible. I smile and hug him under the sheets, but now I'm a little more nervous. If I agree to having sex with Ghirahim, which I'd love at the moment, what if Raloff finds out? Would he hurt me? Hurt Ghirahim? Kick us out?

"You know back then, some demons kidnapped other races for servitude of skill and body, he wouldn't hurt you. Don't think those things...I want you to forget pain.." He murmurs. Right, the mind reading. Forgot about that. I pet his head, kissing his forehead. He suddenly shivers softly, moving as close as possible to me and when I look down at Ghirahim's face is flushed a dark purple. I make him look at me more to make sure.

"Youre that aroused?" I ask smugly, "I can feel you on my thigh." he growls softly, looking away and rolling over. "Oh get over here you cat." I chuckle, I pull him closer, nuzzling my nose into his neck.

"L-Link...St-Stop you don't know why I'm acting like this." Ghirahim mumbles, his voice is raspy and choked up. "The time's struck and now I'm at a needier state and if you plan to go through with this we're going all night until the urges are gone." He barks at me. I gulp, his tone is extremely serious yet I keep my arms around his waist.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, he growls again as he tries to escape my arms but he seems weaker and can't get out of my hold. I can feel him shaking in my arms, he said he was needier, so I assume his lust is getting the better of him and he can't do much right now.

"Link, I'm in heat. Some demons get it and others dont and of course, purebred demons get it." He snarls, still trying to escape. "Let go of me before I lose myself and I'm all over you." I gulp, the thought of Ghirahim going all animalistic on me gets me alittle worked up, and I can't help but smirk and egg him on. I rub my hands up his chest, and Ghirahim moans softly and squirms.

"Link d-don't! Obey your master and let g-" He cuts himself off with a noise that sound like if one stepped on a remlit tail as my hand reaches into his boxers. Ghirahim stops resisting and leans into me and starts moaning, squirming softly. I start stroking him slowly and he starts groaning and nuzzling back into me. When I suddenly let go he whines.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" He growls, I smirk, licking his ear slowly and causing him to shudder again and moan.

"He won't hurt us?" I whisper in his ear.

"No not at all!" Ghirahim snaps, he's shaking in my arms and yelps when I suddenly pin him to the bed.

"Let me pleasure you then." Ghirahim's eyes widen at the sudden movement, and he wraps his arms around my neck and slamming our lips together. I kiss him back roughly and before my hands pull down my own pants, he snaps his fingers and our clothes disappear.

"Needy?" I mutter smugly and gasp as his legs wrap around my waist. He growls softly, tightening his legs and forcing me to lay against him.

"I am. Very. Now please, in the name of the gods, take me!" Ghirahim moans, grinding up against me. I gasp before smirking, perhaps I should show Ghirahim how it feels when does this to me.

I wrech myself from his legs's vice like grip and slowly take the clothing from the floor and tie his arm to the bed with Ghirahim's belt.

"D-Different...keep going." He says, I then take his entire suit and tie his other arm with it. Ghirahim tests his new bonds before spreading his legs at staring at me. I chuckle, shutting his legs again, getting closer.

"Master, not yet. If you want me to take you I've got to be prepared, right?" I purr. The demon growls softly, rolling his eyes but laying his legs flat on the bed.

"Bring your hips up to me, Im tied up enough that I can lean up and suck you." I nod, and when I get closer he cranes his neck forward and his tongue slithers out, wrapping around my member and stroking it slowly. He looks up at me before leaning closer and wrapping his lips around me. I whimper softly, his tongue is gliding all over my member and not even at a steady pace, then he's bobbing his head for a moment before swirling his tongue all over me again. I moan softly, my eyes slipping shut as Ghirahim sucks hard. He suddenly stops and pulls off, saliva trailing down the corner of his lips. His eyes lock with mine.

"There, Linky. Now, will you please?!" He begs, I smirk, he teases me during sex, so why shouldn't I? I wag a finger at him before kissing down his chest.

"Have patience Master, can't take what you dish out?"

"Oh you're sooo getting it after this." He laughs. I laugh back, licking his chest as I go lower. He sighs softly, leaning into each lick. I reach his member, looking for a moment when my eyes go wide and I gulp.

"P-Purple?" I mumble, looking up at him. Ghirahim's eyes look at me in confusion, panting softly with hooded eyes.

"What in the name of the gods are you talking about?" He murmurs, snapping his fingers as the binds disappear and he leans on his elbows. I'm too confused to say anything about it. He suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Link! You've never gone down on me, I forgot!" He starts laughing softly before stopping and looking at me with hooded eyes. "If that fact that the head of my member is purple scares you, then I'll top you." I shake my head, looking back down and taking his member into my mouth. He rests his head back, moaning softly as I suck gently. My eyes close and I hope I know what I'm doing, because Ghirahim's hands are suddenly in my hair, pushing me down more and I gag slightly.

"L-Link...suck harder." He orders, I nod, sucking harder and he moans loudly, his hips bucking slightly. I hold back another gag and can feel him shudder in my mouth.

"L-Link..enough teasing and fuck me!" He snarls, I give a short hum before releasing his member. Ghirahim sighs, looking up at me and spreading his legs.

"I've begged enough." He says curtly, causing me to smirk.

"A perfect amount, Master." I say seductively, my eyes hooded as I move back, taking his ankles and picking them up, placing them to my waist. I stare at him for a moment; his eyes looking back at me with an intent stare, looking down before looking back up. Without any hesitation I slowly push in, gripping his hips tightly. Ghirahim shudders under me and his legs tighten around me like a vice, pushing myself as deep as I could. I thrust as rough as possible, my eyes slipping closed and moans escaping my lips. A growl suddenly escapes Ghirahim's lips and one of his legs lets go of me, reeling back and managing to kick me in the small of my back with his heel. I gasp, my eyes shooting wide.

"Keep your-AH!-Eyes on me, Link!" He barks, and I yelp as he suddenly rolls me over and grips my wrists and grinds down against me. I moan loudly and so does Ghirahim. I try to fight the grip on my wrists before I have to call out what I want.

"G-Gah! K-Kiss me!" I moan, he speeds up, bouncing on my member roughly and forcing my head forward with his hands and slamming our lips together. He delves his tongue into my mouth,wrapping around my own and moaning against my lips, brown eyes slipping closed. I can feel Ghirahim vibrating against me and I thrust up into him, my toes curling and uncurling, throwing my hands into Ghirahim's hair. I let out another moan, even when Ghirahim's on bottom he's in command. He suddenly speeds up significantly, almost biting on my tongue as he takes my hand and wraps my hand around his member. I moan, stroking him quickly, my tongue fighting against his. Ghirahim suddenly rips our lips apart and he throws his head back, tongue falling out as he screams my name, releasing hard with enough force to hit my chest and neck. I keep thrusting into him, his muscles clench and I shoot off deep inside Ghirahim with a loud groan and a tug of white hair. The demon lord's eyes droop, his hands on my chest as he tries to stay up, only to sigh and pull out and fall onto my chest. I hear a soft squish as he falls onto me before he summons up a cloth and wiping his semen from my chest and neck and his body, then throws it to the floor and nuzzling into me. His limbs wrap around me and he licks my cheek, panting hot breath into my ear.

"L-Link...that felt...amazing..." He breathed, his eyes slipped shut for a moment, trying to catch his breath. I did as well, breathing heavily, petting the messy white locks my hands could find. Ghirahim suddenly licks up my neck, his hands stroking my chest as his tongue meets my ear. I gasp softly, already feeling myself begin to arouse once more as his lips replace his tongue and he sucks on the point softly. My eyes shut, my back arching as he moves so he's grinding against me and I can feel his arousal against my own.

"G-Ghirahim...?" I murmur as I look to the side of me. Ghirahim's purring softly, rubbing himself against me and a soft moan escapes snowy lips. He stops, taking my hands and kissing the tops.

"I've still got a bit of my urges going...how about a round two?" He slurs, his eyes looking into mine. My eyes widen and I laugh softly, nodding.

"Sure, but since your energy is back, how about you lead?"

A soft groan escapes my lips as I wake up that morning, the sun pouring into the room practically blinding me when I open my eyes. A soft sigh is heard as well, and when I look down, Ghirahim is laying next to me with his arms resting on my chest. He's still sound asleep, his head nuzzles into my neck in his sleep. I look up at the white ceiling, petting his hair softly, it suddenly brushes against part of Ghirahim's head that is always hidden. I gulp. Do I risk it? The last time I so much as looked at that side of his head he got all defensive! I scoot down slightly, slowly pulling his hair back so I see all of his face. My breath hitches, Id never seen Ghirahim this serene before. His eyes where shut in relaxation, and I caressed a cheek, stroking the black diamond I found there with my thumb. I notice his ear rather quickly, the fact that it's round and doesn't protrude from his hair surprises me. I slowly glide my hand across the rim of that ear and Ghirahim whimpers softly before starting to wake up. I quickly pull my hand away and shut my eyes, maybe if I could act asleep he would believe it? I can feel Ghirahim's eyes on me, and he pulls me closer, pecking my forehead and petting my softly.

"Couldn't help yourself?" He purrs, I gasp and open my eyes, looking up at him.

"I-I wasn't...I-I didn't-" He suddenly kisses me deeply. I moan softly and kiss him back.

"If you're that interested in my body, ill let you examine it tonight." He purrs, nuzzling into me. I pet his hair, blushing horribly at his words. I look at the clock in the room; it's noon. It's noon?! I quickly sit up, Ghirahim groaning as he plops his head into my lap.

"We overslept!" I said, my voice is rather hoarse and Ghirahim rolls his eyes. "Oh gods it's noon!" I chime. Ghirahim gets up, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Well when you're up until three in the morning it makes sense to sleep until the afternoon. Now get up, if we have to we'll apologize to Raloff. Go take a shower you're covered in my and your own seed." Ghirahim says, pointing me to one of the doors in the room. I blush even more, now noticing how soiled I really was. I quickly nod, taking the towels he summons for me and running into the bathroom.

As I wash myself clean I let my mind wander. I wander to matters of my heart, because wether I like it or not, my feelings for Ghirahim have grown substantially. I know I'm in love with him, and I'd tell him in a heartbeat, but I don't know if he loves me, and I worry that if he doesn't feel the same he'd abandon me, and I'd lose him forever. I don't want that. Well sometime this week ill tell him, I need to get it off his chest.

When I return from the bathroom I notice the room is empty. I quickly get dressed and I go to meet Ghirahim in the kitchen, so ill have to do a bit of exploring. I begin walking down the hallway we came in, of course that mortal hating demon didn't show either of us around. I groan, fixing my shirt and beginning to walk down that long hallway. I need to find either the foyer or a sitting room or kitchen or something that will show promise of Ghirahim appearing. I hear Ghirahim and Raloff, following that sound before I find an open doorway, yet I can't bring myself to enter. I listen in, I don't know what room theyre in but it seems like Ghirahim's planning to go to the market later.

"That seems wonderful, my friend."

"Thank you, I'll go after dinner but you're sure the materials I need are in the market?" Ghirahim asks. Raloff makes a noise of approval before he slips into that odd demon language I keep hearing. I need a book or something on this language because it kills me not to know. They continuously chat in this language, at first sounding friendly, then angry, then back to bland. It goes silent for a moment before I hear Raloff speak again.

"You let that mortal fuck you, didn't you, Ghirahim." He speaks calmly, and suddenly Ghirahim starts yelling in that language. He sounds infuriated, almost ready to attack him. I gulp, still listening in.

"Now now relax Ghirahim, you know you need my help and if you left now just for a little comment you need to relax." Ghirahim growls at Raloff before he sighs.

"Fine...the market, right?" Ghirahim asks, Raloff confirms the thought and suddenly I'm face to face with my demon lord when he exits the room. He's wearing his cloak and his eyes are wide, and he looks around.

"Oh there you are, Link. Did you get lost looking for me?" He says. I nod, telling him that I got alittle lost and I heard voices so I followed the sound. Ghirahim nodded silently, taking my hand suddenly and practically dragging me outside.

"Since I'll be out most of the afternoon, ill at least spend breakfast with you. Alone." Ghirahim says sweetly. I look up at him with a bit of confusion before nodding and following. He takes me to this cafe by the market, and the room suddenly goes silent when the demon lord walks in with a mortal on his arm. A woman scampers up, bowing quickly and two demons immediately get up to give us the closest window table.

"L-Lord Ghirahim! Welcome!" The woman says, "h-here we've got a great table for you and your companion!" She stutters, leading to the table that was given up. Ghirahim has me sit across from him, and he gasps as the woman is there still.

"Can I get you anything, my Liege?" She says, her cool starting to come back.

"Could you get me a cup of coffee with milk for my friend here and a cappuccino? That would be lovely for now." He says, a soft lilt in his voice. She nods, writing it down on a pad and running to the next table.

"Why is she so flustered? This entire place is freaking..." I whisper, he chuckles.

"It's not everyday The Lord of The Realm comes to a run down cafe with a mortal. Even the mortal who ruined this realm." He explains. I nod, surprise in my features. She returns rather quickly, placing the coffe in front of me and the cappuccino in front of Ghirahim. He orders us some breakfast and she's off running again. After she returns and we eat, we chat nonchalantly; which was Ghirahim explaining more things to me about the demon realm that I was curious about. After we eat we walk around a bit in the market before it gets dark. He surprises me because he buys me this gold necklace, a large red gem in the middle of it. I don't get why he buys it for me but the man at the stall almost faints when Ghirahim pays him 50 ruppees for the necklace, much more than the necklace's cost. He rolls his eyes and we continue moving.

Something is up with Ghirahim, that I know. He's keeping something from me with plans. He keeps me close to him at dinner, it seems ever since their spat this morning Raloff and Ghirahim have been on bad terms. I want to ask Ghirahim what he's up to but I know he won't tell me, he'll only say that he just needs some things only the demon realm has. We finish eating and me and Ghirahim go to our room. He plants multiple kisses on my face before speaking.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so, if you need me just think to me." He says softly, and I nod.

"O-Oh quick question before you go...is there just a quiet place to go to read in here?" I ask. He nods, teleporting us both to the library, to which I gasp.

"Spend the time here while I'm out, and hey kitten, there's a demon to Hylian dictionary somewhere in here, how about you look around?" He coos. My eyes widen and I nod. Now's my chance to learn the language! When he leaves I start searching for that book, I don't think it would hurt if I took it, right? A gasp escapes me when I find a book titled 'Deadric to Hylian/ Hylian to Deadric: levels one to three.' I take the book and sit at one of the chairs in the room. I start reading and my heart gets caught in my throat. This writing looked a lot harder then I expected it to be, some letters didn't even look real! I shake my head, I've got to learn this! I start looking through the book, looking at basic words like 'hello' and 'how are you' and 'my name is.'

I spend maybe an hour or two in that library before I realize Ghirahim would be back soon, so I take the book at leave the large room. I gulp, I have no idea where I am in this big mansion, so I start wandering. If I can find the kitchen I could get back to my room quickly but but I gasp when Raloff's voice sounds behind me.

"Are you lost, Hero?" He asks, his voice seems deeper, but I turn and nod.

"I don't really know my way around here...Can you show me where my room is?" I ask, he smirks, placing a gloved hand to my shoulder and making me walk.

"Sure! I'll be happy to guide you back, what do you have there?" Raloff asks as he makes me walk with him. I explain how I want to learn a bit of demon, and I made sure to ask if I could keep it. He lets me and I thank him. We don't really chat on the way there, when I'm back in my room he's still there, so I turn my back and put the book in my bag next to my bed.

He locks the door.

I look over at him in confusion, keeping my distance.

"Any reason you locked the door?" I ask, backing up slightly. Before I can even run he throws his hand at me, grabbing my wrist and slamming me onto the bed. He snaps his fingers, and my eyes go wide when my clothes disappear.

"Get off me!" I growl, I try to knock him off but he pins me to the bed with his hands, his nails digging into my skin. Raloff chuckles deeply.

"If Lord Ghirahim let you fuck him you MUST be amazing. How about I have a taste?" My eyes widen, and I struggle even more, kicking my legs and trying to break free from his grip.

"let me go!" I yell, the demon laughs at me, slapping my face.

"Who's going to stop me? Your master? Because he wont. He doesnt care about you in the slightest. Lord Ghirahim just wants you for a quick fuck." Raloff growls, my cheek is seething but I keep my glare sharp. He rips Ghirahim's necklace from my neck. "This little trinket? Just to keep you willing for him."

"Youre wrong!" I cry, kicking my legs and trying hard to get out of the pervert's grip. He laughs loudly and mockingly.

"Hold on a fuck…..you're in love with him, aren't you? Oh that is rich! You've fallen for the demon lord!"

"Shut up! Shut up you freak!"

He suddenly grips my face roughly, black eyes causing me to shake from fear for a moment before I hold my ground and glare back.

"He. Doesn't. love. you! You're just there so he can use your body." He snarls. "That man is the most sociopathic asshole ive ever met, and if you believe you've changed him youre wrong. If you anger him enough he'll skewer you. Ghirahim doesn't love you, human. He doesn't love anyone but himself. He's going to keep using your body until he grows bored or you grow old, and then he'll kill you."

"Liar!" I shriek, its not true, none of that is true! I struggle again, freezing when i hear the voice i was hopping for the entire time.

"Excuse me, Raloff, would you mind getting off my human?" Ghirahim slurs, he places a bag on the floor. I look over, and my heart skips. He has his blades in hands,his arms coated in chocolate brown metal. Raloff gasps, but he is still on me on the bed.

"how much of that did you hear?!"

"I heard it all. Now get off him!" He snaps. Raloff gulps.

"We can share him! Come on!" He offers, and it seems to anger him further.

"I'd never share him, he's too valuable. Now ill say it one more time...get off him you dirty…rotten…lying…bastard!" he screams, suddenly white flashes before my eyes as Ghirahim lunghes and tackles Raloff onto the floor next to the bed. Raloff lets out a scream as Ghirahim's blades sink deep into Raloff's biceps and daggers sink into his hands, digging into the floor below. Ghirahim growls animalisticly as he repeatedly punches at the red demon's face. I watch in shock, watching as Ghirahim left bruises in the other demon's features, gasping as I hear a crack of him breaking the other's jaw. Raloff growls angrily, and he tries to fight back but blood spurts from his wounds.

"Gh-Ghirahim stop…" I murmur, but Ghirahim doesn't hear me, repeatedly fracturing bones and bloodying up his so called friend. "Ghirahim…Ghirahim stop!" I finally yell, he freezes, Raloff rolls his head to the side, most likely on the brink of unconsciousness; his nose and jaw broken, some of his teeth were now crooked and others were punched out entirely, and the rest of his face a swelled and bloody mess.

"Link…" Ghirahim gets up and gets onto the bed, hugging me close. "Thank the gods you're alright.." He's covered in blood but I hug him back. "Did he touch you?" I shake my head.

"H-He tried to..I-I'm alright, though..." I assure him, I cling to him, rubbing his back. Ghirahim kisses my cheek softly.

"We're going home...now." He says softly. He pulls away with some hesitation to quickly pack up our things before noting something on the floor. He picks it up and comes back to me; it was my necklace! Ghirahim clasps it back around my neck gently and looks at me.

"All those things he said...are wrong. I'd never do any of that to you, and you're not just some quick session." He says quietly, he glares down at the demon still on the floor. "Goodbye Raloff." He says and he snaps his fingers, a blast of light erupting and I shut my eyes quickly. When I open them we're back home; and I'm extremely glad to see the white walls and red sheets once more. I quickly change into some clothing and Ghirahim hugs me again once I do.

"I should have never thought I could leave you alone with him...I'm so sorry..." Ghirahim says softly. I pet his back when I return the hug.

"Ghirahim...it's alright..you didn't know, lets just go to bed and forget it even happened..." I coo. He nods, when he snaps his fingers he's in silk pajamas and after we get in bed he holds me close to himself.

"Nobody touches you except me. I'll protect you no matter what the cost, my little kitten..." He murmurs before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. I look up at him for a moment before curling into him and falling asleep myself.


	11. UPDATE!

A/N: im so sorry for faking you out! the next chapter is almost finished! This is just an update to say im changing my pen name to Demonicmonarchghirahim!


	12. Chapter 10

((I look up at him for a moment before curling into him and falling asleep myself.))  
I wake up the next morning still in Ghirahim's arms, protectively close even. I squirm my arms out from his hold and rest it on him, petting him softly. I should be afraid of Ghirahim, if i hadn't stopped him, Ghirahim probably would have killed Raloff; but I'm not afraid. I've never been afraid. I know I should be and I know if he could, he could and would destroy anyone for me, he choked Groose and almost beat an old friend to death. It doesn't bother me, it never does and never did. I am in love with the demon lord Ghirahim. I hold back a giggle when Ghirahim smiles and nuzzles his cheek against my head. I scoot upwards, flipping his hair back and gazing at his features once more. His mouth is open slightly, soft purrs escaping. Ghirahim is a jealous, obsessive psychopath, and while i think he's insane and i should leave, i can't bring myself to leave. He's a demon, those acts are in his nature...it's exciting, it's amazing, and lastly..it's arousing to know the man I secretly love would be willing to kill people for me. He growls softly, pulling me closer until my ear is against his chest and I can hear his heartbeat and feel his purring. I blush furiously, Ghirahim purrs softly again, holding me with a certain softness. I pet his side gently, and I let Ghirahim hold me for as long as he wants. I feel him kiss the top of my head multiple times before he nuzzles his cheek in my hair. After yesterday, I'm loving these soft touches right now. He mumbles softly before I feel him stir and awaken. His cheek is off my head and suddenly I'm pulled up and kisses are places all over my cheeks.  
"How are you, kitten?" Ghirahim asks. I looked at him; I see concern in those eyes, and I give him a smile to reassure him, quickly pecking his lips.  
"I'm fine, Ghirahim. I promise." I coo, "He didn't hurt me and when he tried to I just kept begging for you to come and swoop in to save me, and that you did." I say, Ghirahim smiles, smashing his lips to mine and holding me close. The breath escapes my lips at first and then I feel like I'd be purring with the way he's kissing me with that certain softness. When pulls away he smiles slightly.  
"Sky Child...you are awfully special to me...it's why I almost killed Raloff and that brute of a red head...I'd have gone through with Raloff if you hadn't stopped me...I don't like to see my mate hurt..." He coos, petting me. My eyes widen, did he just call me his mate?! He sees my expression and purses his lips. "What is with your surprise, Link?" I can barely form the words other than a quiet mumble.  
"I-I love you...D-Do you love...me?" I say softly, he smiles at me, kissing me softly again.  
"I do. So much. I love you." Ghirahim purrs, holding me close, nuzzling his cheek on my forehead. I hug him tightly and proceed to plant kisses all over him.  
"O-Oh gods, Ghirahim I wanted to hear that for a while now..." I nuzzle into him, and it feels like I'm purring as well as him. He kisses me softly again, grinning.  
"As have I, my dear..." He glides his lips across my cheek and kisses my ear. He kisses from my ear to my cheek, then to my nose and to my lips finally. I kiss the demon back, immediately taking dominance over the pale grey skinned man. Ghirahim purrs loudly, wrapping his arms around my neck and moving me so his legs can wrap around my waist. I kiss him harder, and Ghirahim moans softly, delving his tongue into my mouth before it pulls mine into his mouth. He sucks on it, purring and grazing his teeth on it before letting it go, licking my bottom lip.  
"Oh Kitten...I've been waiting for so long to hear you say you loved me back..." He moans, pulling me to his chest and nuzzling into me, though his legs don't let me go. I chuckle softly, kissing Ghirahim and holding his cheeks in my hands.  
"I've loved you even before this whole servant thing happened."  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Ghirahim asked me curiously, lapping at my cheek as we spoke.  
"Hey, you were on the other side, I couldn't just blurt out my feelings for you since we were always fighting when we saw each other..." I explain, and Ghirahim stops licking me to pull me close and hugging me.  
"Link..." He murmured. "I was so bent on reviving a master I hated, I didn't think you would have had any feelings at all for me..."  
"Oh but I did, and I still do.." I murmur, kissing Ghirahim softly. He kisses me back, holding me as close as possible. When we pull away he looks at me.  
"Run away with me." He murmurs. "It could be you and me, forgetting everyone else and go to the demon realm! I can turn you demon and we can get married." He offers.  
"Ghirahim...there's two things with that plan that I will never do." I say to him, he gulps. I scoot close, nuzzling my nose against his neck. "I won't go back to the demon realm anytime soon...as I won't be forgetting everyone else either.." I chuckle. "But I will let you turn me into a demon and I will marry you." Ghirahim beams happily, slamming our lips together and purring. I kiss him deeply, holding the lord close to me. When he pulls away he starts giving large amounts of kisses all over my face, neck, and shoulders. I mewled softly, rolling Ghirahim onto his back and kissing him again. We stayed like that for maybe an hour; having stripped down to just pants and laying in bed and giving each other repeated kisses and hugs and licks.  
"You know who I love in the whole world?" I murmur, laying on Ghirahim with my lips brushing his. Ghirahim chuckles, playing with the back of my hair.  
"Oh? Now who is that? I haven't the faintest idea..." He purred. I peck his lips and be a tease.  
"You!" I hug him close, and my eyes snap open and I blush when my stomach growls loudly. Ghirahim's laughter makes me blush even more, and he sits up with me still against his warm chest. I nuzzle my head against it before looking up at him.  
"As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day and ravish you, there is still work to be done today!" Ghirahim chuckles. I cock my head, work? What work? "Those materials I needed, they were to turn you demon and I can craft a ring from it, I wanted them to be a surprise wich was why I didn't tell you." I nod my head.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." I ask, and Ghirahim chuckles and nods. We get dressed and make our way to the kitchen and all the while Ghirahim's as close as possible. I make us some eggs and Ghirahim makes us coffee, and we sit down and chat as usual. His gloved hand takes mine under the table.

"I want to do something before we turn you demon and make our rings...is that alright?" He asks, taking a sip from my mug. I cock my head but then nod.  
"S-Sure.." He smile, though a bit confused.

"Nothing bad, Linky. Promise. It has something to do with your little friends." Ghirahim says, my eyes widen and I gulp before thinking 'I'm going to be marrying this man! I gotta trust him.' We finish eating before Ghirahim summons his cloak and puts it on, he cleans up and I help him, then we head out. As we walk down the path to the village, he puts an arm around me, kissing my head.

"Don't worry, love, I'll do the talking." He purrs. I gulp and nod, though I'm still worried. To relax me, we start chatting of the marriage; where to have it, when, and wether we should do a demonic traditional wedding or a skyloftian. We settle on the idea of a demonic wedding and skyloftian mix, because even though we'd have to go to his realm, and we'd rather not bring my people there so we'll have a demonic wedding up in skyloft.

We reach the outskirts of the village and Ghirahim takes my hand. I'm so nervous it feels as if I'm about to burst.  
"Ghirahim what are you planning?!" I whisper. Ghirahim kisses the hand he holds.  
"We have to make peace with these people if we want them in our lives, right?" I gasp softly, we came here to make peace?! I squeeze his hand with a smile.  
"W-Wow..y-yeah let's do this!"

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" Groose yells when he sees me and Ghirahim approach. Ghirahim tries to speak until Groose leaves his post and further into the village. The lord narrows his eyes and walks into the village.  
"Come now, Linky." He chimes. I nodded, catching up. People are staring, skyloftians I knew as citizens were staring at me and Ghirahim like we were the running side show, they'd murmur to each other and stare.  
'Ghirahim...Lets just go home...people are staring...' I think to him. He smirks, pulling me close so when we walked his arm was around my waist.  
'Let them see...' He thought back to me. Zelda's eyes widen when we found her, Groose by her side. He jumps in front to block us.  
"Get out of here, you're unwelcome." He snarls. Zelda chimes in now.  
"L-Link? L-Lord Ghirahim?! Come here you two...Groose move aside." She speaks calmly, and Groose obeys. Ghirahim and I walk closer to her, and when Zelda asks why Ghirahim is here, it occurs to us that Groose never told her about that night.  
"I've come to apologize, and give some big news." He coos. Zelda's eyes widen.  
"Lets all go inside, a lot easier to think than out on the open." She says. We go inside and Zelda asks what this news is. Ghirahim clicks his tongue.  
"I want to apologize firstly," he says, getting on his knee and bowing his head, his hand on his heart. "Madam Zelda, I sincerely apologize for the harm I put you and everyone else..It wasn't right..I was so bent on reviving Demise that I had no thought on what I was really doing." He says softly, and he flinches when Zelda put a hand on his head. He looks up and she smiles.  
"I forgive you, Lord Ghirahim.." She says softly.  
"I'm sorry Zelly, but i dont forgive him." Groose growls, bolting outside. Ghirahim sighs, standing and looking to me.  
"You're fine if he's not invited, right?" He asks. I chuckle and nod. Zelda cocks her head.  
"Invited to what?" She asks. Ghirahim walks to me and stands next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"Me and Link ar-  
"I'm getting married to Ghirahim." I say happily, he looks at me in confusion before realizing I wanted to say it, and he can't help but kiss my temple. "H-He's the reason I was never in the village...I was living with him.." I admit. Zelda smiles, coming forward and hugging us both tightly.  
"Congrats, you two! And Link I understand." She grins. "Hey...I don't know if Lord Ghirah-  
"You can just call me Ghirahim, you don't need to say my title." Ghirahim says light heartedly. Zelda nods and chuckles.  
"Sorry, but I don't know if Ghirahim and you would want it, but would you like me to spread the word to others? I-I could even get Impa to show..." She murmurs, her cheeks tinging pink slightly.  
"I'm alright with it!" I chime, Ghirahim agrees as well before looking closer at Zelda. He pokes her pink cheek lightly.  
"You like Impa, don't you." He chimes. She blushes harder and starts to ramble before she stops and nods. "Then invite her as well. Tell her, for me." He smiles. We chat for a little bit before we say our goodbyes and we head back home, passing groose when we left the house and chuckling as we hear Groose's yellings in surprise before he bursts out of Zelda's hut and into his own.  
"I take it she just broke it off with him?" I chuckle, Ghirahim nods and laughs as well. We reach the plaza of the village before Ghirahim stopped.  
"Lets just teleport home." He says aloud. I nod, and it doesn't bother me that people watch as Ghirahim pulls me close to him and snaps, disappearing and we reappear in the foyer of Ghirahim's mansion.  
"Well! Now we have our peace, would you rather go through the change last or now?" Ghirahim asks, his arms still around me. I ponder; I am a bit nervous for this change.  
"What's going to happen? Will it hurt?" I ask him, looking up at him.  
"Well...we'll need to fuse blood, then one of the stones I bought in the demon realm will grant you all the magic I know, and maybe alittle more. My blood connects you and me, both making you immortal and the power to change into another form." He explains, now the blood part scares me a bit and I was still nervous.  
"A-Are there side effects? You know like soreness, insomnia, fainting..?" Ghirahim shakes his head.  
"The only side effects are a slight change in appearence and you might tingle a bit from the magic for a while." The demon lord explains, he gives me a reassuring smile. "Nothing will hurt, my dear." I gulp, but take his hand and nod.  
"Well then...let's do this, Ghirahim!" I grin at him. He smiles back, squeezing my hand and guiding us to the garden grounds.  
"Doing this in sunlight would be best, helps the magic adjust to the realm around it." Ghirahim said softly, he summons up a bag, placing medium sized, round and smooth stones into the ground. He steps in the stone circle with me, removing my shirt and pulling down the top of his jumpsuit to his waist. He kisses me softly, pressing his tongue in and rubbing against mine. I kiss back, only to scream in his mouth when one of my scars are opened up from Ghirahim's dagger dragging across the scar closest to my heart, another cut made across my palm.  
"I-I-I thought you said it wouldn't hurt..." I mutter. He kisses my cheek.  
"I'm so sorry...it won't hurt once my blood mixes with yours." Ghirahim coos softly. He looks at the bleeding wound, turning the dagger to himself and slicing a cut on his chest and hand that mirrors my wounds perfectly. Before I can murmur anything to Ghirahim he presses the four cuts together respectively. He squeezes softly, making sure the blood mixes, which it does perfectly because at that point I don't feel pain, though I'm hoping because it was a triumph and not because I'd gone numb. He heals up the wounds before taking another stone and pressing it to my heart, I gasp as I feel wind flash through me and into me, the wind's hands playing with my hair and across my chest and arms. I let my eyes shut as I feel it.  
"This may be long but only for the reason of I'm a couple thousand years old."  
I chuckle softly, that's true, and after a while Ghirahim takes the stone off and I gasp as my body starts to glow a bright red.  
"Don't worry, it's just a transformation now. Then you'll be done." He explains. I nod, waiting with surprise of no pain. I keep my eyes shut, and soon Ghirahim tells me the transformation is complete. I open my eyes, nothing seems different at all... He takes my hand and I almost jolt from the spark I felt when I touched him.  
"Wh-What was that?" I murmur, my voice sounds the same. Ghirahim chuckles.  
"We're connected. Our magic range has to connect as well..." He purred. I gulp, nodding.  
"How long will it be for my magic to calm down when I touch you?" I ask. He rubbed my wrist, thinking.  
"Perhaps a day or so...if we keep touching we'll be just fine." He smirks. I blush softly, nodding. "Now let's show you how you look now, because you're beautiful..." He keeps my hand on mine, and I realize he's still bleeding.  
"Oh lets get these wounds healed first..." He heals all of the cuts from the ritual before taking my hand and leading me inside. Ghirahim guides me into the bedroom, and I'm still trembling from this weird magic when he has his hands on me. He lets go for a moment when I'm in front of the mirror in the room. I gasp softly, my once blue eyes had changed to red irises, my bangs and tips of my hair turned black, I had claws, fangs, my ears were longer, and I even had nubby horns protruding from my forehead above where my eyebrows are thinner. Ghirahim stands next to me with a smile and I smile happily back at him.  
"W-Wow! I-I wasn't expecting such a change!" I exclaim.  
"Do you like it? For I can change bits and peices if you wish.." I shake my head.  
"I like it just the way it is!" I kiss him softly and shiver as I feel the magic spasming through again. He chuckles, kissing me deeper and picking me up, laying me on the bed and disconnecting our lips, making me whimper.  
"Now...would you rather go work on our rings..or would you rather we take advantage of your sensitivity?" He purred in my ear before giving the tip a long lick. I mewl and moan, nodding.  
"G-Gods...Ghirahim, touch me!" I screech. He chuckles, kissing the spot in between my horns before licking up one. I almost kick Ghirahim as I moan and spasm my legs out. Ghirahim chuckles, making our clothes disappear before licking down my body. I moan, squirming softly and mewling as I'm touched. He reaches my abdomen before teasing and slowly moving upwards and taking a nipple in his mouth and sucks gently. I take a gasp of breath, my eyes widening as I moan more and Ghirahim takes the other nipple between his fingers, pinching and rubbing.  
"Gh-Ghirahim!" I moan softly, my eyes slipping closed and Ghirahim asks me to get on my hands and knees, which I do wholeheartedly. Ghirahim trails kisses down my back before he reaches my tailbone and spreads my rear. I look behind myself, only to shriek out in pleasure as Ghirahim's long tongue has pushed inside me. I shudder softly, moaning out loudly and gripping the bedsheets tightly, my new claws ripping holes in the silk. As Ghirahim's tongue is probing around, one of his hands on my thighs move to my groin, starting to stroke me. I squeal and shake in immense pleasure.  
"Gh-Ghirahim! Don't stop!" I moan. He keeps it up though and I screech out as he rubs something inside me that makes me see all white as a spark runs through my body. "T-Touch there!" I moan, and Ghirahim keeps rubbing against it, chuckling. He moves his tounge as a finger pushes in to join to wet appendage, stretching me far so Ghirahim could get in without trouble later. I buck my hips, his other hand stroking me is driving me wild. Without warning I scream out an orgasm into Ghirahim's awaiting hand.  
Ghirahim withdraws his tongue and finger and lets go of my member and hip, I can hear him lick my essence from his hand. I groan at the loss of contact, bucking my hips against the silk for some sort of contact. He chuckles, pressing his arousal into the crack of my rear and his chest against my back, he grasps my member again, stroking fast and hard to bring me to full arousal again. I moan and mewl, shuddering and rocking my hips up against Ghirahim.  
"Now now, aren't you a horny little dog..." He purrs, licking up my ear. I moan out, squirming under him. I need him, gods and I need him now. Ghirahim suddenly turned me onto his side, to my protests at the loss of touch, and placed me between his slender legs. Lying sideways within Ghirahim's grasp, my back against his chest, he lifts my leg up. I go to speak my confusion of the position before he pushes into me and all I can do is gasp softly. He starts to thrust into me from this odd angle, but all I can do is rock my hips against him and grip the bed sheets until I'd littered them in holes.  
"I-I'm sorr-AH!" I screech out, and Ghirahim's growling as he speaks.  
"Never-Nevermind that!" He snarls, continuing to thrust in sideways from behind. I moan and whimper, rocking my hips in rhythm with him. One of Ghirahim's hands wraps around my torso tightly and takes my hand in his, his other hand lifting my leg up higher. I keep moaning and whimpering out Ghirahim's name as he finds that same spot within me before and now starts to slam into it with full force, causing me to arch my back and press myself more against him. I keep screaming Ghirahim's name so loud I didn't care if everyone in the forest knew what I was doing.  
"T-Turn your head to-gah!-look at me!" He growls, and when I do he smashes our lips together, kissing me deeply as he rams hard into me, my free hand clinging to his arm around me. He suddenly moves so I'm laying on top of him, my legs spread wide and both arms around my torso, thrusting up into me roughly. My chest arches into the air and I moan out Ghirahim's name. One of his hands lets go in the onslaught and wraps around my member and I spasm and mewl and shriek as he strokes fast.  
"Gh-Ghirahim! Oh gods! I-Im gonna..!" I warn, he bites my ear and thrusts hard and fast, going as deep as he can in me. I moan out, bucking my hips and screaming Ghirahim's name in a release. Ghirahim follows soon after with a moan of my name before we both go still and try to calm our breathing. He pulls out slowly and lays next to me. Delivering soft kisses all over my cheek and shoulder and lips, he gently licks off the semen that was on my chest and letting me calm down as well as him.  
"W-Wow...I'm exhausted..." I mutter. He chuckles, laying down next to me and summoning up a new blanket to wrap us in. He holds me close, kissing me softly.  
"Gods Link...I love you." He purred, I smiled softly.  
"I love you too, Ghirahim..." I kiss him softly before I start to nod off.  
"When you wake up, go to the armory room, alright? It's right next to the kitchen. Maybe pick up a potion from the kitchen if you're still sore.." He purrs. I nod, but he holds me until I fall asleep.

I wake up and the orange light of late afternoon is flooding in the room. I sit up only to gasp and lay back down. The pain in my rear searing up my spine. I gulp, if I could stand I'd be able to get up and walk. I roll on the bed until I hit the edge, groaning in immense pain as I pick myself up and lean on the closet door. Wait. Ghirahim did say I have his powers... I thrust a hand towards my pants and boxers on the ground, shutting my eyes focusing. When I peek my eyes open I look down to see my boxers had appeared on my body. I groaned and rolled my eyes.  
"Oh whatever.." I groan, "too sore to pick those up.." I leave the room in only my boxers, though I move slowly, go to the kitchen and grab a potion, then head into the armory across the hall. Ghirahim is surrounded by metal strips around him as he sits in one of the chairs he can lean back in. His eyes spot me and he chuckles.  
"Now I wouldn't have guessed that to be your attire for the day." He laughs, I limp over to him and before I can make a wise crack back he pauses his progress and pulls me into his arms and heals me. He kisses me softly, then picks me up and situates me in his lap.  
"Drink your potion, dear. It'll help." He purrs. "You still tingling?" I shake my head, now I actually start to purr and I kiss his cheek.  
"The tingling might've stopped when I used some magic.." I murmur, blushing. Ghirahim's eyes widen in curiousity.  
"What magic did you do?" I point to my boxers. "You just teleported your boxers on?" I nod, and Ghirahim chuckles. "Good! I'll have to teach you the harder stuff later in the week. Now, you're just in time to help me make decisions on the rings. We won't wear them until after the ceremony, though." He explains, I nod, nuzzling close. We spend perhaps an hour or so making rings for each other, mine an onyx colored metal band with a red goron ruby in the center that was shaped to look like a rose. Ghirahim's ring is a platinum band with a forest sapphire in the center to look like a diamond. I chuckle at that because it seems predictable that Ghirahim made that shape. Now we just had to wait while the components all meshed together and created the ring one at a time. Ghirahim's stomach growls and I look to him.  
"Do you want me to go get you something while we wait?" I ask softly, he shakes his head.  
"Link...do you mind if I feed off you? I'll let you do the same to me after..." He asks, almost nervously. I cock my head.  
"F-Feed off me? You mean, you want to drink my blood?" I ask skeptically, but he nods.  
"I never did it before because you were mortal and it would give you pain instead of pleasure but now..." He gulps and I do too.  
"Can you control yourself?" I ask, and he nods softly.  
"I can, the bloodlust you get from this is low but not to maim, the bloodlust here helps actual sexual lust..but I can control myself just fine, I'll have to teach you though.." I shake my head.  
"I-I don't think I'll want to drink blood at any point just yet..but you can drink mine." I say softly. Ghirahim nods, taking my hand.  
"Summon up a dagger, or at least try.." I gulp, shutting my eyes and focusing on summoning a dagger like Ghirahim's. when I open my eyes a dagger that looks like Ghirahim's is being held by me, except instead of black with a red gem, it's white with a blue gem. He smiles.  
"Good boy, you're getting better at this." He grins, taking it from me and making a small cut down the meaty part of my palm, my breath hitches as he does so. His cheeks are tinged purple from blush and he places his white lips around the cut, his tongue licking at the wound. I gasp, the coppery smell of blood made my mouth water before I shook my head and gulped. Ghirahim pulled his mouth off.  
"Are you sure you don't even want to try?" He asks, and I gulp.  
"I-I...I-I'll try...just warn me when you want me to let go.." I say back. I straddle him and he makes a cut on his shoulder and tells me to start sucking there. I place my lips to the wound, gasping at the semi sweet taste when it grazed my tongue. I can hear Ghirahim suckling on my hand so i do the same on his shoulder, moaning softly as I do so.  
'How does it taste?' I hear Ghirahim in my head.  
'G-Good...it's sweeter than I expected...' I think, 'Just tell me if you want me to stop though...' I don't want to overstep new boundaries but he chuckles against the wound.  
'When I finish, I'll have you pull off, okay?' He coos, and I make a noise of 'Mhm..' The room just filled with soft suckling noises and Ghirahim's other hand starts to rub me through my boxers. It was arousing enough I was tasting my lover's blood, but now he's touching me too? I shiver softly, and pull my lips away when Ghirahim lets go of my cut. He heals both wounds closed before rubbing himself against me, and I'm loving it.  
"Did you enjoy it?" He asks, and I nod.  
"I-It felt weird..considering mortal people don't do this...but it was good..."  
"I'm surprised you've got alot of control for a first time..." He chuckled. I blushed softly, kissing him again. We sat their for a while, kissing and hugging while we waited for our rings to finish.

That night, once everything is said and done, Ghirahim and I crawl into bed, and I nuzzle my head on his chest. It doesn't seem to bother him that my horns are rubbing against him. He holds me close, pulling me up and kissing me softly before wrapping us in the blankets and cuddling.  
"Hey Ghirahim?"  
"Yes? What is it, Link?"  
"I-I'm alittle worried...what if I can't control my magic?" I ask. He chuckles.  
"You'll be able to. I'll help you." Ghirahim coos, "now sleep, alot of things happened today and you need your energy. Sleep, my love." I nod, cuddling close, kissing him softly before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
